El Deseo del Dragon
by darkmasterrebirth
Summary: Protegerla es mi destino, vivo por ella, enfrentare a quien sea con tal de verla reir
1. Prologo

**No soy dueño de High School DxD ni nada por el estilo**

**Poderes y armas de algunos animes se incluirán**

**Prologo**

A veces pienso que habría pasado conmigo si no la hubiera conocido, que fuera yo si ella no me hubiera salvado, ella me salvo de la locura y yo la protegeré del mundo, incluso si la muerte se la lleva descenderé hasta donde se encuentre y la traeré, si el ser más poderoso del universo trata de hacerle daño me volveré más fuerte y lo destruiré. Cualquiera que la llegue a tocar lo eliminare porque ella es mi luz y mi razón de vivir en este mundo su sonrisa y su alegría me permitieron demostrar mis sentimientos y abrir mi corazón por eso aunque vengan ANGELES, DEMONIOS, ANGELES CAIDOS, DIOSES, y DRAGONES yo los venceré si es por ella, por ella haría lo que fuera, por ella me volví el sexto hombre más fuerte del mundo y para estar a su lado ayudare a crear la paz entre las facciones mitológicas que existen y las que no esa es mi resolución la resolución del sekiryutey más fuerte de todas las eras la resolución de Kuro _"la oscuridad que devora la oscuridad"_


	2. Chapter 1

**Instituto Kouh**

"Así que esta es la academia en donde asiste Rías Gremory, parece un lugar muy interesante" pensó cierto castaño a la entrada de la academia

A la entrada de la academia estaba un chico de unos 17 a 18 años con el cabello castaño un poco largo una estructura muscular bien desarrollada pero sin exagerar con el uniforme del instituto Kouh cualquiera pensaría que es un actor o un modelo, entrando a la academia las chicas se sorprendieron al verlo y empezaron a susurrar –será nuevo ese chico- -no crees que se muy atractivo- -será modelo o un actor- -creo que es el alumno que se transfirió hoy- -ojala este en mi clase- y así fueron empezando los rumores sobre el chico nuevo que ingreso a la academia Kouh.

"Solo llegue y ya empiezan a sacar rumores" pensó para sí mismo el castaño alzando una ceja, dirigiéndose a un grupo de chicas les pregunto –disculpen señoritas, ¿dónde quedaba el aula 3-A?- una de las chicas se desmayó por la impresión de que el chico nuevo le hablara otra chica por la misma razón empezó a tartamudear pero la última saco fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y le dijo –La…las aulas de los de tercer año están en el último piso, s…si gustas t..te puedo guiar- le pregunto muy sonrojada y apunto de desmayarse, el castaño con una sonrisa le respondió –seria todo un honor- la chica se desmayó después de oír esas palabras, y el castaño no le quede otra que ir con las indicaciones que le dio la chica.

Llegando a la que ahora es su aula el profesor se dirige a sus estudiantes diciendo –Atención, hoy se une a nosotros un nuevo estudiante por favor sean corteses- hace una pausa y dice – ya puedes pasar-. Entrando en el aula el castaño se dio cuenta de unos rostros conocidos pero fingió no darse cuenta entonces dijo – Mi nombre es Issei Hyodo he sido transferido desde Europa por favor cuiden de mi-hizo una reverencia, algunas chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de Issei Hyodo ya que ese nombre es muy conocido entonces el profesor dijo –Tienen algunas preguntas para el estudiante nuevo- una chica levanta tímidamente la mano el profesor asiente y pregunta – tu eres ese Issei Hyodo el dueño del conglomerado Hoshu uno de los más importantes del mundo- el castaño toma aire y asiente – si soy yo- a lo que muchas chicas se sorprenden el profesor interviene diciendo – Debido a que es el dueño de tan importante conglomerado se le da un trato espacial en cuanto a las asistencia a sí que les pido a todos que lo ayuden en lo que se necesite- una chica pregunto – eres japonés- el castaño respondió –mi madre era española y mi padre japonés por lo tanto soy solo mitad japonés- otra chica pregunto –hablas otro idioma aparte del japonés- el castaño responde –si hablo un poco de inglés, francés, español, italiano, catalán y un poco de latín clásico- la clase se quedó sin habla muchos se quedaron pensando que era obvio que un chico tan importante sea educado de manera diferente a la normal, ellos nunca se pudieron imaginar el pasado de aquel chico que se hace llamar Issei Hyodo.

Terminando la ronda de preguntas en la que le preguntaron sobre su comida favorita edad y esas cosas el profesor dijo –Hyodo-kun puedes sentarte al lado de Gremory-san-

El castaño asiente y se sienta en el lugar cercano a la ventana, el castaño está concentrado en la clase cuando una voz viene dentro de su cabeza y le dice (compañero porque estamos a esta academia llena de demonios) él era Dgraig el dragón emperador rojo que esta sellado entro del engranaje sagrado conocido como Boosted Gear una de las trece longino capaces de matar a un dios o a un maou una vez dominado, una de los raros sacred gear que tiene un ser mitológico sellado, el castaño toma respiro y le dice mentalmente "Dgraig deberías no hablar cuando este en la escuela no quiero que los demonios se enteren que soy un usuario de longino" el dragón le responde (Pero no es contraproducente que estés en una escuela de demonios, y no querer que se enteren que eres un usuario de longino) el castaño contesto "Me inscribí en esta escuela por ciertas necesidades y las sabes" el dragón en un tono confundido respondió (Podrías volver a explicarme por qué razón te inscribiste en esta escuela) El castaño responde "En serio" el dragón dice (Es en serio) el castaño suspiro "bueno Aquí vamos veras …."


	3. Chapter 2

**Flashback (hace 2 semanas)**

**Aeropuerto de Tokio**

Después de un viaje de 10 horas en avión cierto castaño llego a Japón, después de recoger su equipaje salió del aeropuerto y se dirigió hacia la estación del tren, compro un boleto hacia la ciudad de Kouh, en el trascurso del viaje se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para poder entrar en el interior de su sacred gear.

Dentro de su sacred gear había un gran salón blanco con muchas mesas y sillas que estaban ocupadas con personas de diferente edad y sexo, el castaño se dirigió al centro del salón y llamando la atención de todos hablo

-Hola sempais como les va- pregunto el castaño en un tono burlón

-Síguete burlando algún día estarás como nosotros encerrados dentro del boosted gear- hablo uno de los sempais más antiguos con un tono burlon, es correcto dentro del boosted gear existen las memorias de todos los antiguos poseedores de Dgraid, normalmente deberían de estar llenos de odio e intenciones de conducir al usuario a la locura, pero se encontraban platicando entre ellos con sonrisas y expresiones radiantes, esto se debe a que hace algún tiempo el castaño convenció a las memorias de los antiguos usuarios a dejar ese odio y de esa manera quitar la maldición del boosted gear, para poder liberar el poder de una manera diferente que otro Sekiryuutei convirtiéndolo en el más poderoso que haya existido.

Después de que el sempai mayor hablara algunas chicas se acercaron al castaño diciendo –Issei-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte aquí- -Moou Issei-kun ya no nos visita- -Issei-chan ya no nos quiere- decían las chicas con tristeza, fuera del salón se escuchaba una voz riendo

(JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA compañero sigues siendo tan popular como siempre) dijo el dragón rojo burlándose

-Dgraig vete a dormir un rato- dijo el castaño un poco molesto

-En fin que se te ofrece mocoso, no has venido para ligar ¿o sí?- dijo el sempai burlándose del castaño

-JAJAJAJAJA mira como me rio- dijo el castaño con sarcasmo, luego cambio a un rostro serio y pregunto –Enserio creen que lo que estoy buscando está en la ciudad de Kouh- dijo el castaño serio

-Es posible mocoso, como sabes no podemos confirmarte nada pero en fin y al cabo es solo para tu colección- dijo el sempai mayor relajado

-Sabes que no es solo por mi colección que lo busco sino también para quitar ese objeto peligroso de las manos indeseadas- dijo el castaño serio

-AY AY AY lo que digas, pero no te olvides de mantener un perfil bajo por si te encuentras con ser sobrenatural- dijo el sempai mayor

-Humm no es como si pudieran vencerme, por como lo puedo ver puede que hayan algunos demonios y ángeles caídos, nada de lo que deba preocuparme- dijo el castaño sonriendo

-Kuro recuerda que en este mundo el poder no lo es todo también se necesita voluntad para no caer y una razón lo suficientemente fuerte para impulsarte, si tienes estas dos puedes hacer frente incluso al ser más fuerte del mundo, no lo olvides- dijo el sempai mayor en tono serio y un poco de preocupación

-Lo siento sempai, te prometo que nunca olvidare esas palabras las grabare en mi memoria y en mi corazón por siempre- dijo el castaño inclinándose y mostrando respeto al sempai mayor, no se sorprendió cuando lo llamo Kuro ya que por mucho tiempo se hizo llamar de esa manera, ese nombre fue dado por Dgraig al chico que tenía un corazón negro, frio y sin sentimientos que lo había obtenido tras muchos años de peleas contra seres más fuertes que él, aquel chico no tenía nombre así que el dragón rojo le dio el nombre Kuro reflejándose en su corazón, todo eso cambio cuando se encontró a ella, la chica que lo cambio, le dio un propósito en la vida, pareciera que el destino quería que se encontraran, la chica que rompió el tabú junto al chico odiado por todos, ambos eran muy similares y a la vez diferentes el por un lado era frio y sin sentimientos solo luchaba para sobrevivir, la chica era alegre y con abundante amor quería vivir la vida, ambos muy diferentes como polos opuestos se encontraron al ser perseguidos por los mismos seres que deseaban la muerte de los dos niños.

**Al salir del boosted gear**

El castaño abrió los ojos cuando llego a la estación de la ciudad de Kouh, sintió presencias de demonios y ángeles caídos en la ciudad pero prefirió no darles importancia, al salir de la estación se dispuso a comprar un periódico para buscar un lugar para vivir, en dicho periódico se encontraba a la venta una casa pequeña con cuatro dormitorios de dos pisos (la casa de los padres de Issei), era una casa para una familia de cuatro a cinco integrantes por lo cual le pareció perfecto cuando ellas volvieran de sus vacaciones que el castaño les forzó a tomar.

El castaño después de ver la casa junto con la vendedora se dispuso a comprarla con dinero en efectivo al contado, la vendedora se sorprendió de que el chico tuviera una gran cantidad de dinero dentro de una de sus maletas pero se dispuso a quedarse callada.

Una vez que se fue la vendedora el castaño salió de su casa para comprar muebles, electrodomésticos, vajillas para poder acomodar la casa de acuerdo a sus necesidades, una vez volviendo a la casa se dio cuenta que en la parte trasera de la casa había un pequeño cobertizo el cual se usaba para guardar herramientas de jardinería, el castaño tenía planeado usar ese cobertizo para crear un laboratorio donde pueda trabajar en sus proyectos en paz y tranquilidad, usando un hechizo de distorsión espacial el tamaño dentro del cobertizo se hizo el doble de grande que el de la casa que había comprado, luego abrió una pequeña cajá que tenía consigo, esa caja exploto en un PUFF en donde salieron mesas capsulas computadora etc. (imagínense un laboratorio de un científico más o menos loco, más adelante explicare que es lo que hace en su laboratorio), más tarde en la noche después de ubicar todo y salir a comer afuera se dispuso a dormir.

Dentro de su mundo de pesadillas él siempre estaba corriendo y luchando contra todo tipo de seres que le quieren hacer daño poco a poco la oscuridad va reuniéndose a su alrededor hasta que una luz cálida lo rodea, esa luz le daba seguridad y fuerza cada vez que lo necesitaba también un propósito y el deseo de vivir aquella luz ale pertenecía a ella la chica de cabello negro como la noche, ojos dorados y una sonrisa que arrasa el corazón de cualquiera, el deseaba proteger esa luz su sonrisa aun si todo el mundo se pone en su contra el protegerla a ella era su razón de existir, la única razón por la que se mantenía en pie y cuerdo era ella.

El castaño se despertó alrededor de la media noche al sentir algunos tipos de aura que chocan entre ellos dispuesto a ir se cambio de ropa, de su piyama normal a un jean oscuro con botas del ejército una camisa manga larga negra y una gabardina de color negro con capucha y una máscara hecha de manera especial de cerámica resistente para las guerras de color café que empezaba a corroerse de diferentes colores, ya habiéndose cambiado se dispuso a ir.

**Almacén abandonado**

Dentro de un almacén se encontraba el una chica de cabello rojo carmesí y algunos chicos que se encontraban enfrentando a un monstruo que se parecía a una mujer en la parte superior su parte inferior tenia patas de araña, la cola de una serpiente y dos alas de murciélagos que salían de su espalda que eran grandes y estaban teñidos de rojo por la sangre, el castaño se quedo observando al grupo que estaba luchando con aquella horrenda criatura desde la lejanía ocultando su presencia, el supo de inmediato que ellos eran demonios también se le hizo conocida la chica de cabello carmesí posiblemente de algún encuentro en el pasado no lo recordaba el solo se quedo observando cómo luchaban.

En el almacén se encontraban luchando cuatro personas que parecían estudiantes de preparatoria, que estaban luchando contra el monstruo, esas personas eran demonios, el demonio de cabello carmesí hablo

-chicos terminemos con esto rápido- hablo con un tono de autoridad

-Hai Buchou- respondieron los demás al unisonó

Dicho esto la chica de cabello carmesí los reunió y les explico el plan para eliminar al monstruo terminada la reunión el chico de cabello rubio salió corriendo con una espada en mano y le corto las piernas, y las alas al monstruo, después la chica de cabello blanco agarro al monstruo de la cola y lo lanzo al cielo, la chica de cabello negro se cambio de ropa de su uniforme al de u n traje de una sacerdotisa y utilizando algunos círculos mágicos creó un gran rayo y lo impacto contra el monstruo diciendo –Ara ara esto es todo lo que tienes- mientras se relamía los dedos y se sonrojaba, tal parece que ella era una sádica, la chica de cabello carmesí se acerco al moribundo monstruo y le dijo con voz autoritaria – Ya te rindes o quieres seguir sufriendo- el monstruo le respondió débilmente –Muérete zorra- entonces la chica de cabello carmesí dijo –En nombre del clan Gremory yo Rias Gremory te sentencio a desaparecer- después lanzo una esfera de poder de un color entre rojo y negro impactando con el monstruo destruyéndolo.

Todos los demás se reunieron con la demonio de cabello carmesí y le dijeron -Buen trabajo Buchou- al unisonó, la chica de cabello carmesí les dio una sonrisa y les dijo –buen trabajo chicos, por hoy ya podemos retirarnos, Akeno nos harías el favor- la pelinegra le respondió –Hai Buchou- y creó un círculo mágico, todos entraron y desaparecieron.

El castaño se acerco al almacén después de que todo había terminado y dijo –Hum así que estos son los demonios de mi generación, no se los ve tan fuertes, son todos unos débiles pero Rias Gremory he- el castaño se quedo pensando acerca del nombre de la chica ya que El apellido Gremory se la hacía muy familiar, hasta que recordó que Gremory era el apellido real del actual rey demonio Lucifer, entonces pensó "Así que la hermana de uno de los reyes demonio esta aquí esto va a ser muy interesante, de esa forma mi búsqueda será mas rápida" pensó con una gran sonrisa, después de esto se dispuso a marcharse.

Durante casi dos semanas el castaño se dedico a investigar acerca de que seres sobrenaturales se encuentran en esta ciudad, descubrió que se encontraban algunos ángeles caídos de nivel inferior, también había otro demonio hermana de un rey demonio Sona Sitri quien se hacía llamar Sona Shitori en la escuela hermana de la Maou Serafal Leviatán, también descubrió que las dos hermanas de los Reyes demonio asistían al Instituto Kouh en el mundo humano, descubrio que Rias Gremory era la presidenta del club del ocultismo, y Sona Sitri era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pensando en esto decidió ingresar a la academia Kouh para hacer de su búsqueda mas sencilla.

**Fin del flashback**

"Ahora si me entiendes porque no quiero volver a repetirlo" dijo en un tono un poco cansado,

(Entiendo entonces te inscribiste a esta academia para encontrar eso con la ayuda de los demonios) el dragón le dijo en un tono confundido

"si es correcto ya que con ellos sería más fácil, ya que sin ellas aquí buscar es una tortura" dijo el castaño aburrido

(Jajajajajaja no te olvides que fuiste tú quien les dio vacaciones, más bien las forzaste a tenerlas) dijo el dragón con una risa

"se las di para que descansaran, porque estuvimos muy ocupado en ese tiempo peleando y todo así que pensé que unas vacaciones les harían bien, pero nunca espere que ella se pusiera así y mírala ni siquiera me llama deben estar pasándosela bien" dijo el castaño sereno y tranquilo con un poco de soledad en sus palabras

(Compañero aunque no lo quieras admitir la extrañas) dijo el dragón un poco triste por cómo se sentía su compañero

"No te diré que no la extraño después de todo ella es la mujer a la que le entregue mi corazón y por ella es que he hecho todo hasta el momento, solo espero que se divierta y disfrute" dijo el feliz por como la mujer que le robo el corazón.

(Tranquilo compañero no es como si le fuera a pasar algo, esa mujer es muy fuerte, y si algo llegara a pasar te llamaría al instante cierto) dijo el dragón intentando animar a su compañero

"Jajajajaja tienes razón porque me preocupo ella es muy fuerte además si alguien la llega a tocar LO MATERE EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE" dijo el castaño sumamente serio casi terrorífico

Después de la plática con el dragón rojo el resto del día de clases paso de manera ordinaria para el castaño a excepción de que Rias Gremory se dio cuenta que por un momento el castaño se desconecto del mundo.

Al finalizar las clases la chica de cabello carmesí Rias Gremory se le acerco al castaño y le dijo

-Hyodo-san quisieras venir conmigo al club de investigación del ocultismo- pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa junto a la pelinegra

-Mmm tu eres Gremory-san ¿cierto?- dijo el castaño disimulando estar confundido

-Exacto mi nombre es Rias Gremory y quien está a mi lado es Akeno Himejima, somos la presidente y vicepresidente del club del ocultismo y queremos invitarte a que te unas a nuestro club- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa junto a la sonriente pelinegra

El castaño se dio cuenta de que algunas chicas estaban murmurando –No puede ser Rias-san junto con el nuevo estudiante será que quiere que sea su novio- otras chicas decían –No puede ser Hyodo-san será apartado por Rias-san- y algunas chicas mas decían –La pareja del siglo El Nuevo Príncipe Azul junto con la Belleza Numero uno de la academia será una gran noticia para todos- mientras las chicas murmuraban entre ellas los chicos enviaban miradas asesinas al castaño pero este ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarlos o incluso escucharlos porque para él lo que decían los estudiantes no le importaba ni un pepino, el castaño tomo aires i dijo

-Perdóneme Gremory-san pero no puedo unirme a ningún club por el momento, ha y por favor llámeme Issei-san o kun como lo prefiera no me diga Hyodo-san- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-está bien entonces si puedo llamarte Issei, quiero que tú me llames Rias sin honorifico ¿puedes?- el castaño asintió luego observo so reloj de mano, se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse pero no sin antes decirle –Perdónenme Rias, Himejima-san pero tengo que irme será para la próxima- les dijo el castaño con una sonrisa y salió del aula.

-Mou yo también le hubiera dicho que me llame por mi nombre de pila- dijo la pelinegra con un mohín

Después de salir de la escuela el castaño estaba pasando por un puente cuando se le acerca una chica pelinegra muy hermosa con el uniforme de otra escuela con la letra P marcada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho (es Raynare como Yumma Amano), se acerco al castaño y hablo

-¿Tú eres Hyodo-san?-pregunto la chica un poco tímida y sonrojada

-Si soy yo- respondió el castaño

-Ha es genial veras eres muy famoso en otras escuelas y quiero saber si quieres ser mi novio- dijo ella muy roja

-No, no estoy interesado- respondió el castaño con una cara seria

-He ¿Por qué?- pregunto la pelinegra confundida

-Porque ya tengo novia, y es en extremo celosa- dijo el castaño poniéndose azul

Lo que la pelinegra no sabía es que el castaño sabía que ella era un ángel caído debido a que ella no suprimió ni siquiera un poco su poder.

-Bueno si eso es todo ya puedo retirarme- dijo el castaño marchándose

-No me rendiré contigo- dijo la pelinegra a la espalda del castaño

Los días siguientes era la misma rutina el Cataño en la noche observaba al grupo Gremory, en la mañana asistía a clases y al regreso a su casa la pelinegra le pedía que sea su novio y que vaya a una cita con ella a lo que el castaño se negaba.

El castaño se dio cuenta de que varios días atrás cierta peliblanca lo estaba vigilando en las lejanías, pero no le dio importancia ya que con el conocimiento en hechizos de barrera y senjutsu el podía esconder su presencia incluso de usuarios de chakra así que siguió fingiendo que era una persona normal.

En una noche cualquiera cuando el castaño estaba durmiendo alguien lo llamo por un circulo mágico, el castaño se levanto y contesto

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto

-He ya te as olvidado de mi Kuro- dijo la persona fingiendo estar dolida

-Azazel ¿Qué quieres?- dijo el castaño

Así es era Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos, un ángel milenario que sobrevivió a la última gran guerra de las tres grandes facciones registradas en la biblia.

-Veras te tengo un trabajo….

**Feliz año nuevo a todos**


	4. Chapter 3

- ¿qué clase de trabajo?- pregunto el castaño

-Es simple tienes que encargarte de capturar a unos ángeles caídos que han desobedecido mis órdenes- respondió Azazel con un tono relajado

-¿Qué clase de ordenes desobedecieron? - pregunto el castaño serio

-Les pedí que observaran a personas que Grigori presume que son usuarios de sacred gears, pero esos idiotas los están eliminando- dijo Azazel serio

-Pero no se te ha ocurrido que ellos están recibiendo órdenes de algún líder de Grigori- dijo el castaño en un tono pensativo

-Mmmm así que piensas lo mismo que yo, pero eso no es excusa ellos desobedecieron mis órdenes directas de no eliminar humanos, y sabes que yo no tolero a los traidores- dijo Azazel en un tono serio

-Siempre tan extremista, ok acepto el trabajo pero tengo condiciones para ello, tómalo o déjalo- dijo el castaño

-Dímelas- respondió Azazel

-Primero, los capturare y te los presentare, Segundo, yo ejecutare el castigo y Tercero, yo elegiré el pago- dijo el castaño en un tono autoritario

-Está bien las acepto, dime el pago- dijo Azazel sereno

-Quiero que me envíes toda la investigación acerca de sacred gears que tienes, también los datos acerca de las sacred gears artificial que desarrollaron, las que tienen en función y las que no, que toda la información sea correcta porque si me mientes o me envías información falsa, créeme que desearas estar siendo torturado por tus enemigos, comparado a lo que te hare- dijo el castaño casi de manera terrorífica

-ok ok ok, siempre tan terrorífico y me llamas extremista, de todos modos ¿para que quieres los datos de las investigaciones de los sacred gears y la de los sacred gears artificiales?- pregunto Azazel en un tono serio

-Eso a ti no te interesa- dijo el castaño en un tono molesto–Me enviaras el pago una vez termine el trabajo, tienes plazo hasta un día después- dijo el castaño

-Perfecto, aquí te envío una carpeta acerca de a quienes quiero que atrapas y la ciudad en donde están- dijo Azazel

Dicho eso en un círculo mágico apareció una carpeta con el nombre de Kuro escrito en la portada en la cual se especificaban los nombres de los ángeles caídos, que tenía que capturar, los cuales solo eran cuatro 3 mujeres y un hombre se especificó su rango, lugar al que fueron enviados, apariencia y otros datos de menor importancia, el castaño supo de inmediato que los ángeles caídos se encontraban en esta ciudad, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, entonces Azazel dijo

-Por cierto en donde te encuentras ahora- pregunto Azazel

- Estoy en Europa, en unos asuntos de menor importancia- dijo el castaño mintiéndole

- Dime la verdad, donde te encuentras- dijo Azazel después de darse cuenta de la mentira

-Che, te diste cuenta, estoy en el mundo humano eso es todo lo que necesitas saber- dijo el castaño en un tono molesto

-Así tratas a los amigos, dime desde cuando nos conocemos, deberías confiar en mí- dijo Azazel en un tono orgulloso

-Confió mas en la basura de mi casa que en ti, y no somos amigos lo máximo que podríamos ser es conocidos, dime eso es todo lo que tienes que tratar conmigo necesito retirarme- dijo el castaño cansado

-Si es todo deberías tratar mejor a las personas, con razón siempre estás solo- dijo el caído en un tono aburrido

-Lo que digas, adiós- dijo el castaño despidiéndose

-Adiós Kuro cuídate- dijo el caído desapareciendo el círculomágico

-Como molestan cuando uno está descansando- dijo el castaño molesto

(Pero aceptaste el trabajo de manera muy rápida y porque no elegiste otro tipo de paga, y distes esas condiciones, compañero) pregunto el dragón rojo

-Dgraig la información a veces es más valiosa que cualquier suma de dinero y con respecto a las condiciones es para un plan posterior- dijo el castaño sereno

El castaño se quedó pensando las palabras de Azazel _así tratas a los amigos, dime desde cuando nos conocemos, con razón siempre estás solo _y recordó el día que conoció al líder de los ángeles caídos.

**Flashback (hace 9 años)**

Tenemos a un niño castaño de uno años peleando en un bosque contra una persona con alas negras, esa persona era un ángel caído, el cual estaba lanzando al chico algunas lanzas de luz pero ninguna le impactaba:

-Ya muerte mocoso, no me hagas perder más tiempo- dijo el ángel caído

-Ja crees que me voy a dejar matar por un sucio ángel caído- dijo el castaño, mientras se preparaba para pelear, levanto su mano derecha haciendo una señal de que venga por el

-Jajajajaja crees que puedes vencerme a mí escoria humana- dijo el ángel caído mientras se acercaba al castaño con dos lanzas de luz, una en cada mano

-No lo sabremos hasta que lo intente- dijo el castaño con una voz fría, levanta su mano izquierda hacia adelante y dice –Boosted Gear – y apareció en su mano un guantelete rojo que cubría toda su extremidad izquierda con una gema verde detalles color dorado, luego dijo –True Balance breaker- después apareció una armadura roja como la sangre, la cual le daba la forma de un dragón, alas de un dragón, una cola, con un tridente en la parte final, sus manos y pies parecían garras de un dragón y su cuerpo expulsaba tanta aura que solo estar frente a el té hacía temblar de miedo y destruía tu voluntad de luchar.

-Q..que d..diablos es eso- pregunto el ángel caído, a punto de caer al suelo

-Este el True Balance breaker, el balance breaker del sekiryuutei de esta era, así que recuérdalo por los próximos tres segundos que vivirás- dijo el castaño con una voz fría sin emociones y carente de vida, después desapareció y apareció en la espalda del caído

-No….puede..ser..yo….fui…asesinado por el sekiryuutei de esta era…- dijo con su último aliento, mientras caía sin vida al suelo observando como una mano le atravesaba el corazón.

-Las basuras siempre serán basura, no lo olvides, bueno yo me marcho- dijo el castaño, pero de repente se puso en pose de batalla luego de sentir una presencia similar pero más poderosa que el ángel caído que acaba de enfrentar lo cual lo puso en alerta, frente a el apareció un círculo mágico y un hombre diciendo

-Vaya te encargaste muy fácil de uno de mis subordinados- dijo el hombre con cabello negro con un flequillo dorado que llevaba la ropa de un jefe de una organización criminal (Azazel como aparece para la reunión en el anime de la segunda temporada) el hombre parecía muy tranquilo y sereno a pesar de que acaba de morir uno de sus subordinados.

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el castaño en pose de batalla

-Tranquilo pequeñín soy Azazel soy un ángel caído- dijo el hombre mientras doce alas negras aparecía por su espalda

El castaño no supo que responder hasta que la joya de su sacred gear brillo y una voz dijo.

(Compañero este hombre frente a ti es un ángel milenario que aparece en la biblia, es Azazel el Gobernador general de los ángeles caídos el cual Lidera la organización conocida como Grigori) dijo el dragón rojo para que todos pudieran escuchar

-Jajajajajaja vaya parece que puedes hablar con el dragón rojo, como estas Dgraig tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo Azazel en un tono tranquilo

(Ha pasado un tiempo ciertamente, pero déjame decirte que este anfitrión no solo habla conmigo, sino también ha convencido a los memorias de los antiguos sekiryuuteis a dejar el odio y liberar la maldición del boosted gear) dijo el dragón rojo en un tono orgulloso.

-Hummm eso si es una sorpresa- dijo Azazel mientras sus ojos ganaban interés -¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto como si fuera un niño viendo un espectáculo de magia.

-Solo diré que tuvimos una conversación y accedieron- dijo el castaño serio

-Chi, que aburrido, pero lo más increíble es que puedes liberar esa cantidad de aura en el balance breaker, pero no te sientes cansado o agitado- dijo mientras examinaba al castaño de arriba hacia abajo

-No no me siento cansado, mi tiempo límite es de cinco días en el True balance breaker, por lo cual esto no es nada- dijo el castaño serio

-True balance breaker, así decidiste llamarlo es interesante- dijo riéndose –pero por lo que me he dado cuenta aun no liberas todo su poder, actualmente diría que el poder del True balance breaker está al nivel de un Rey demonio, pero es sencillamente increíble de que a tu edad tengas tanto poder ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunto mientras sonreía

-No lo sé, soy huérfano así que no tengo una fecha de nacimiento ni un nombre, Dgraig me puso el nombre de Kuro, también me ha dicho que han pasado 4 primaveras desde que despertó, así que diría que uno años, no me molesta la edad, dijo en un tono un poco triste, pero sus palabras eran frías.

-Así que no sabes cuál es tu edad mmmm- se quedo cruzándose de brazos y pensando por un momento, y después miro al castaño y le dijo –Ya sé porque no tomas este día como tu cumpleaños creo que es 12 de Julio y que tu edad sea 9 años- dijo Azazel serio

-Por qué no, entonces este día será de ahora en adelante mi cumpleaños- dijo el castaño de una manera seria

-Entonces preséntate como se debe- le dijo Azazel

-Mi nombre es Kuro, soy huérfano, mi cumpleaños es el 12 de Julio, y tengo 9 años- dijo el castaño presentándose

El caído se acerco al muchacho le puso una mano en su hombro y le dijo

-Quieres ser parte de Grigori, nosotros te daremos protección, y te ayudare a usar tu sacred gear de la mejor manera posible y te convertiré en el sekiryuutei más poderoso de todas las eras ¿Qué dices? No es un mal trato- dijo Azazel con una sonrisa

-Lo siento, es una oferta tentadora pero la rechazo, si voy a ser fuerte será por mis propios medios, además que me asegura que no intentaran matarme- dijo el castaño muy frio

-Entiendo, no puedes confiar en el jefe de la persona que intento matarte- dijo Azazel un poco triste al ver al chico que a esa edad ya estaba peleando y tenía esa mirada fría y sin corazón.

-No es por eso, no me gusta estar en grupos me es muy molesto, pero te ayudare siempre y cuando haya una recompensa del valor de lo que me estas pidiendo- dijo el castaño entregándole un papel con un sello en el

-Está bien, oye quieres quedarte a conversar un poco ¿Puedes preguntarme casi cualquier cosa?- le dijo Azazel con una sonrisa.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?- le dijo el castaño sentando se en el suelo

Azazel también se sentó en el suelo y empezaron a platicar el castaño empezó a preguntar que es Grigori el caído le responde que es una organización de investigación de los ángeles caídos, también que actualmente su investigación se centra en las sacred gears y la creación de sacred gears artificial, hablaron acerca de la clase cadre en Grigori, sistemas de autoridad que usan los ángeles y los demonios, otras mitologías , la muerte de dios los dioses dragones y así siguieron conversando hasta que se oculto el sol, el caído solo respondía las preguntas del castaño y el castaño solo preguntaba.

-Fiu fue divertido conversar contigo hace mucho tiempo que nadie me prestaba tanta atención- dijo el caído riéndose –Lo siento Kuro pero me tengo que ir- dijo mientras se levantaba y un círculo mágico aparecía debajo de sus pies.

-Adiós Azazel y recuerda esto soy Kuro "la oscuridad que devora la oscuridad"- dijo el chico mostrándose imponente

-Bonito slogan, cuídate- dijo mientras desaparecía

-Siempre lo he hecho- dijo el chico mientras empezaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo

**Fin del Flashback**

-Oye Dgraig crees que debería considerar a Azazel un amigo- le pregunta el castaño al dragón rojo

(Compañero creo que lo más cercano que has tenido a un verdadero amigo, a excepción de mi y las memorias de los antiguos sekiryuuteis es Azazel ya que ellas son algo mucho más cercano en espacial ella) dijo el dragón rojo tranquilo

-Puede que sea verdad, es lo más cercano que tengo a un verdadero amigo- dijo el castaño –Bueno a dormir, mañana tengo escuela- diciendo esto se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente el castaño ya estaba listo para irse pero sintió una extraña presencia cerca de el la cual n o pudo reconocer pero era tan débil que no le dio importancia.

**Instituto Kouh**

El castaño al entrar a la escuela, escucho el ruido que hacen las chicas, la mirada de odio que la daban los chicos, y la presencia de una pequeña peliblanca que lo observaba desde lejos pero como era el pan de todos los días no les prestó atención y decidió entrar al edificio principal.

**En el club de investigación de lo oculto**

La pelirroja estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio, parada a su lado estaba la pelinegra, sentado en uno de los muebles estaba cierto rubio leyendo unos papeles cuando la puerta del club se abre, revelando a una pequeña niña peliblanca, la pelirroja se para y sonriendo le dice.

-Koneko pasa, como ha estado la observación acerca de Issei Hyodo- dijo la pelirroja en un tono un poco serio pero sonriendo

-Nada fuera de lo común Buchou- dijo la peliblanca procediendo a sentarse en uno de los asientos del club mientras lamia un dulce que trajo consigo

-En serio nada fuera de lo común- pregunto la pelirroja

-Nada Buchou al salir de la escuela va directamente a su casa, sube a su habitación hace sus deberes y luego baja a ver la televisión y sale de vez en cuando para comprar comida en una tienda de conveniencia- dijo al peliblanca terminando su dulce –Aunque al salir he sentido que un ángel caído habla con él un momento- dijo la peliblanca comiendo unas galletas que la pelinegra le ofreció

"¿qué quiere un ángel caído de un chico como él?"-pensó la pelirroja- Has oído lo que hablan cuando se encuentran- pregunto la pelirroja con una cara seria

-Sí, ella le pide que sea su novio, pero él le dice que no está interesado ya que tiene novia, y luego procede a retirarse- dijo la peliblanca-pero aparte de eso nada fuera de lo normal-

-Escuchen bien si los ángeles caídos están interesados en ese chico no podemos quedarnos tranquilos, tenemos que mantenerlo vigilado- dijo la pelirroja con un tono autoritario

Todos respondieron -Hai Buchou- al unisonó

En eso sonó la campana, y la pelirroja dijo –Chicos ya pueden retirarse- luego el rubio y la peliblanca se despidieron y se fueron del club dejando a la pelirroja y a la pelinegra a solas

-Akeno que piensas de Issei Hyodo, no crees que algo, no encaja en todo esto- dijo la pelirroja seria

-Rias si Koneko quien es mejor en la detección de auras no noto algo raro en el entonces solo debe ser un chico normal- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo

-Es verdad tienes razón, deberíamos irnos ya- diciendo esto salieron del club y se dirigieron a su salón de clases

Entrando al salón notaron que el castaño estaba mirando fuera de la ventana con un rostro pensativo sereno y relajado, las chicas al ver esto sintieron que su corazón latió un poco más rápido y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas, no le prestaron atención a esto y procedieron a tomar asiento

Más tarde durante la clase de historia universal, el castaño se quedo mirando afuera de la ventana y suspiro, el profesor al notar esto le llamo la atención

-Hyodo-kun, Hyodo-kun- el castaño no contestaba entonces el profesor grito –HYODO-KUN- a lo que el castaño se sorprendió y de un salto miro hacia el profesor diciendo

-Lo siento mucho sensei- e hizo una reverencia

-Si mi clase te parece tan aburrida, entonces puedes salir del salón- dijo el profesor serio

-No es nada de eso, en verdad lo siento sensei no volverá a pasar- dijo el castaño

-Bueno por esta vez lo dejare pasar pero que sea la última vez- diciendo esto el profesor procedió a seguir dando la clase, el castaño presto atención al resto de las clases como un buen estudiante

En el receso la pelirroja y la pelinegra se le acercaron al castaño y le preguntaron

-¿Que te paso? es raro verte así- dijo la pelinegra-Si te sucede algo puedes hablar con nosotras, tal vez podríamos ayudarte-dijo la pelinegra, ambas chicas estaban preocupadas

-No me pasa nada estoy bien solo me distraje un poco- dijo el castaño fingiendo una sonrisa

-Entonces estas bien- ambas chicas suspiraron aliviadas

-Si no hay problema- dijo el castaño

Después del receso el resto de las clases siguió con normalidad el castaño presto atención a todas las clases, a la salida la pelirroja lo invito a unirse al club de investigación de lo oscuro pero de nuevo el castaño le dice que será a la próxima y procede a retirarse.

En el camino a su casa el castaño se sorprendió al no ver a la chica de cabello negro y ojos purpuras pidiéndole que sea su novio y esas cosas, por lo que decidió irse directamente a su casa

"Qué raro ese ángel caído ni siquiera se presentó para pedirme una cita ni nada por el estilo, me pregunto que estará planeando" pensó para sí mismo el castaño

(Tienes toda la razón compañero es muy raro, que no te haya molestado, pero no deberías atrapar a esos ángeles caídos y cobrar la recompensa de una vez) dijo el dragón rojo

-No, todavía no necesito atraparlos para que mi plan tenga éxito tengo que esperar un poco mas no debo apresurar las cosas- en eso el castaño sintió la presencia que había sentido en la mañana, pero esta vez habían varias presencia conocidas junto a esta, por lo que esta vez decidió no ignorarla y se puso su ropa de batalla un jean oscuro con botas del ejército una camisa manga larga negra y una gabardina de color negro con capucha y una máscara hecha de manera especial de cerámica resistente para las guerras de color café que empezaba a corroerse de diferentes colores y decidió ir a buscarla.

En un pueblo cercano a la ciudad de Kouh se encontraba un almacén abandonado en el que podían sentirse cinco auras un poco fuertes y un aura muy pequeña en comparación a las otras casi inexistente, el castaño apareció en un círculo mágico y desde la lejanía procedió a observar la batalla del conocido grupo Gremory contra un demonio vagabundo que había mutado a una araña-hombre con varios ojos en la cabeza, cuernos y dientes como tenazas ,una lengua muy larga, en la parte inferior del cuerpo tenía seis patas de arañas que estaban recubiertas por un pelaje entre rojo y negro y en su cola tenía un aguijón como la de las abejas solo que esta era más grande y tan dura como el acero, dicha criatura camino a toda velocidad hacia la pelirroja, la cual voló y lanzo una esfera de poder de la destrucción al monstruo impactándolo contra el suelo, la peliblanca tomo una viga de construcción y atravesó al monstruo en el estomago impidiéndole moverse, el rubio se encargo de cortar todas las extremidades del monstruo mientras la pelinegra estaba en el cielo con su traje de sacerdotisa convocando una gran cantidad de nubes de tormenta, entonces la pelirroja se acerca al monstruo y le dice

-por tus crímenes de traicionar a tu amo y causar mal en el mundo, yo Rías Gremory te sentencio a desaparecer, adelante Akeno- dijo al pelirroja mientras miraba el cielo

-Hay Buchou- dijo la pelinegra procediendo a lanzar un rayo muy potente sobre el demonio matándolo

-Eso es todo lo que tienes para ofrecerme- dijo la pelinegra mientras se lamia su dedo y se sonrojaba, su lado sádico había salido

Mientras los demonios se reunían el castaño noto que una sobra extraña se unió a la pelirroja así que para advertirles incremento su aura de golpe.

Los demonios se dieron cuenta del incremento masivo de aura por lo que se pusieron en posición de combate y observaron para todos lados y no vieron a nadie, luego en frente de ellos estaba una persona que traía un jean oscuro con botas del ejército una camisa manga larga negra y una gabardina de color negro con capucha y una máscara hecha de de cerámica de color café que empezaba a corroerse de diferentes colores, los demonios sintieron la increíble aura que expulsaba dicha persona, solo podían igualarlo con el aura de un rey demonio, era simplemente abrumador, entonces el castaño con la máscara puesta y la capucha dijo

-no se muevan, todo terminara rápido- lo dijo viendo a la pelirroja

Los demás se dieron cuenta que el castaño observaba a su líder, así que decidieron pararse frente al encapuchado para repelerlo, aun cuando sus piernas temblaban y les costaba respirar

El castaño se rio para sí mismo al ver a esos demonios en querer hacerle frente a él aun sabiendo que ni siquiera todos ellos junto tienen oportunidad así que decidió terminar rápido esto e irse a casa

La pelirroja tomo aire al ver a sus esclavos frente a ella y le pregunto al encapuchado

-¿Quién eres?-

-…..- el castaño no termino nada

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto de nuevo con temblor y miedo

-Solo vengo a acabar con tu patética vida parasito inmundo- dijo el castaño con voz fuerte y seria señalando a la pelirroja

El rubio, la peliblanca y la pelinegra se lanzaron en contra del encapuchado

Primero el rubio trato de cortarlo pero el castaño solo se quedó quieto y la espada se rompió cuando chocó contra su cuerpo, la peliblanca le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago el castaño se quedo como si nada pero la peliblanca sintió dolor en su mano, la pelinegra lanzo un gran rayo contra el castaño pero este solo levanto la mano y recibió el rayo, hubo una explosión y mucho humo, la pelinegra respira agitadamente y piensa que el ataque con el rayo logro noquear al encapuchado pero lo que vio cuando se disperso el humo la asusto, el castaño había atrapado todo el rayo en la palma de su mano, luego disparo el rayo hacia el cielo donde despareció los tres se quedaron sin aliento cuando se dieron cuenta que ni siquiera el ataque de la pelinegra logro hacerle daño así que se dieron por vencidos y se arrodillaron en el suelo

La pelirroja al ver que ninguno de sus sirvientes pudo hacerle daño, no pudo reaccionar y esperar que el encapuchado haga su trabajo, entonces oyó al encapuchado decir

-Es mi turno, no te muevas por favor- dijo el castaño cuando apareció delante de la pelirroja la cual se preparaba para lo peor, cuando se dio cuenta que el encapuchado lanzo un golpe por encima de su hombro y golpeo algo, entonces el encapuchado dijo –Te tengo parasito inmundo- la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que atrás de ella salía una lagartija que tenía un aguijón en su cola y su cabeza tenía unos ojos grandes y su boca parece una cueva con muchos dientes que giran y giran, el castaño cogió a la lagartija de la cabeza y la cola y lo estiro hasta que lo dividió en dos, todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos como elimino a ese ser que ellos no se habían dado cuenta

El castaño le ofreció una mano a la pelirroja y al ayudo a parase

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Soy Kuro "la oscuridad que devora la oscuridad" un gusto Rías Gremory- dijo el castaño

-K…Kuro- dijo Rías Gremory tartamudeando

**Bueno necesito ayuda, tengo dos rutas en mente pero mejor será consultar y pensarla con tiempo, quiero que me dejen reviews sobre si quieren a valí mujer o hombre**


	5. Chapter 4

-K…Kuro- dijo la pelirroja mientras observaba al encapuchado, sintió que su corazón salto cuando el encapuchado le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el encapuchado mato a esa lagartija, lo que más les sorprendió es que ninguno se dio cuenta sobre el mal que estaba unida a su líder, si no hubiera sido por el encapuchado que se hizo llamar Kuro nunca hubieran sospechado de nada

-¿Q…..que era eso?- pregunto la pelinegra temblando un poco

-Eso era un Doppelager en su estado de larva- dijo el castaño

-Doppelager- dijeron todos

-Exacto, Doppelager significa el que camina doblemente, es una especie de youkai parasito que se aferra a su víctima, con su aguijón absorbe el aura de su huésped, cuando absorbe por completo su aura toma la forma y su nivel de poder, entonces asesina a la persona de quien tomo el aura permitiéndole pasar desapercibido y buscar a una nueva víctima- explico el castaño

-Pero yo no pude sentirlo en lo absoluto- dijo la pelirroja

-Cuando terminaron de eliminar a ese demonio vagabundo pude sentir que una presencia casi insignificante se unió a ti así que para mantenerlos en alerta incremente mi aura de golpe, pero no creí que no se darían cuenta de esa mísera presencia tan cerca de ustedes- dijo el castaño suspirando

-Entonces como nosotros no nos dimos cuenta decidiste intervenir- dijo la pelirroja mientras colocaba su mano debajo de su barbilla

-Exacto por eso les dije "no se movieran que todo terminaría rápido" y "vengo a acabar con tu patética vida parasito inmundo"- asintió el castaño

-Mmmmm entiendo, muchas gracias por salvar mi vida- dijo la pelirroja un poco sonrojada

-No necesitas agradecer, lo hice debido a que si ustedes mueren mi búsqueda sería más tediosa- dijo el castaño serio

-¿Qué estás buscando? Tal vez podríamos ayudarte- dijo la pelirroja

-Lo siento pero por el momento ya no puedo contestarte más preguntas- dijo el castaño serio

-P…p..pero tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte- dijo la pelirroja

-Está bien, si quieres hacerme más preguntas, nos reuniremos en el salón de tu club mañana al medio día, haz que la hermana de Serafal esté presente- dijo el castaño en un tono serio

-¿Por qué quieres que Sona esté presente? Y como sabes acerca de mi club- pregunto la pelirroja un poco temerosa

-Ha- suspiro el castaño-Te he investigado a ti, a Sona Sitri y a cada miembro de su título nobiliario no creerías que iba a presentarme ante ustedes sin saber nada, Hermana del rey demonio Lucifer- dijo el castaño serio

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio debido a que el hecho de que ella era la hermana del rey demonio Lucifer no era muy sorprendente, pero no podía tomarlo a la ligera así que decidió esperar hasta mañana para saber hasta qué punto el encapuchado ha investigado

-Ok, entonces hablamos mañana al medio día- dijo al pelirroja mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Nos vemos, adiós- dijo el castaño, en un momento a otro desapareció como si no hubiese estado allí, todos se sorprendieron y se quedaron sin habla.

Después de que el grupo Gremori se recuperara activaron un círculo mágico y desaparecieron del lugar.

**Instituto Kouh**

Al día siguiente, en el instituto la mañana había pasado de manera normal, la pelirroja informo a Sona Sitri de que vaya al club de investigación de lo oculto debido a la presencia del personaje llamado Kuro, quien había pedido que para responder a sus preguntas deben estar presentes las representantes de los clanes Sitri y Gremory, Sona Sitri accedió a reunirse con el encapuchado en el salón del club de la pelirroja.

Más tarde al medio día, la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su club cuando de repente se abre la puerta mostrando a Sona Sitri y todo su título nobiliario.

-Rías ya llego esa persona- pregunto Sona Sitri con una mirada seria y fría

-No aun no ha llegado- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba del escritorio y se acercaba hasta su amiga

-Que irresponsable, nos pide que nos reunamos en una hora que el escogió y todavía llega tarde- dijo Sona Sitri un poco molesta

-Bueno …- la pelirroja se quedo callada cuando sintió un aura atrás suyo, no solo ella todos se quedaron observando al escritorio del club

-Mil disculpas Sona Sitri, Rías Gremory por haber llegado tarde, tenía unos asuntos que atender de mayor importancia- dijo el castaño sentado en el escritorio del club

Todos se quedaron sin habla nadie sintió el momento que llego y se sentó en el escritorio, incluso Sona Sitri se sorprendió por no haberlo notado, la nobleza de Sona Sitri se preparo para atacar a la presencia pero ella puso la mano enfrente de ellos para evitar cualquier incidente

-Así que tú eres Kuro- pregunto Sona Sitri con una mirada afilada

-Exactamente Sona Sitri- sentando en el escritorio con un tono de voz serio

-Que asuntos tienes con nosotros para que nos hayas reunido- pregunto Sona Sitri

-A decir verdad necesitaba informarles de mi presencia en la ciudad para que no haya malentendidos entre sus siervos y no intenten atacarme por error- dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y observaba a través de la ventana hacia fuera

-Porque razón se encuentra en esta ciudad- pregunto Sona de la manera más respetuosa posible

-Mmmm, directo al punto- dijo el castaño mientras sonreía-bueno, estoy en esta ciudad en busca de un artefacto especial- dijo el castaño mientras se recostaba en el escritorio

-Qué tipo de artefacto- pregunto esta vez la pelirroja

-Uno que puede ser muy peligroso en las manos equivocada- dijo el castaño serio

-Podrías decirnos como es o como se llama tal vez podríamos ayudarte- dijo la pelirroja

-Lastimosamente no se su forma, solo sé que se llama el Corazón Oni, y dicho artefacto emite un tipo de energía especial lo que hace que se sientan atraídos a ella, pero el problema es que si lo toca un ser inferior como ustedes, aumentaran su poder y los obligara a perder el control, y empezaran a querer destruir todo, para los siervos a quien primero ataquen posiblemente será a su rey- dijo el castaño serio

-Porque un artefacto como ese se encuentra en esta ciudad- dijo la pelirroja un poco alterada

-No lo sé, pero necesito ese artefacto para evitar cualquier incidente- dijo el castaño serio

-Pero a ti también te afectaría estar en contacto con dicho artefacto- dijo Sona de manera seria

-Jajajajajaja, Sona Sitri a mi no me afectara debido a que no soy un ser inferior como ustedes- dijo el castaño mientras levantaba su brazo izquierdo y un guantelete rojo con adornos amarillos y una gema verde apareció

-Eso es- dijo Sona sorprendida

-No puede ser- dijo al pelirroja sin habla al darse cuenta que es

-Si esto es el boosted gear, soy el actual sekiryuutei y también el más poderoso- dijo el castaño con un tono de superioridad

Todos se quedaron congelados ante esa declaración, tanto la pelirroja como Sona tuvieron la idea de invitar al sekiryuutei a unirse a su título nobiliario, le pelirroja tomo aire y dijo

-Kuro tengo una pregunta- dijo la pelirroja, quien se adelanto a su amiga

-Adelante- dijo el castaño

-Quisieras unirte a mi título nobiliario- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-No gracias, no estoy interesado en convertirme en demonio, pero debo decir que sus siervos son muy interesantes Rías Gremory, Sona Sitri- dijo el castaño mientras miraba a los siervos de las chicas

-Que quieres decir- dijo Sona Sitri con un tono autoritario y una mirada fija

-Pues que en el grupo de Rías Gremory tenemos a una Nekomata de categoría superior creo que le decían Nekousho quienes son expertos en el arte del youyutsu y el senjutsu, un humano con una sacred gear muy útil y versátil pero con demasiado odio en su interior incapaz de seguir adelante, alguien mitad ángel con odio a su misma existencia y a un usuario de sacred gear que se encuentra en otra sala posiblemente sellado- dijo el castaño mientras miraba a cada uno de manera directa

Los tres miembros del grupo de la pelirroja se tensaron de golpe y tenían una mirada de odio hacia el castaño pero se contuvieron debido a que sabían que no podían ganarle

-Ahora en el grupo de Sona Sitri se encuentra una humana miembro del extinto clan Tsubaki creo que la llamaban la invocadora de demonios o algo así también… esta- el castaño fue interrumpido por la reina de Sona Sitri

-Que quieres decir con el extinto clan Tsubaki- pregunto la reina de Sona Sitri de manera directa

-Que no lo sabías, hace un par de meses el clan Tsubaki fue contratado para eliminarme, así que cuando me los encontré le di dos opciones- dijo levantando dos dedos-la primera me dejaban tranquilo y no les haría daño y la segunda si me atacaban mataría hasta el último de los Tsubaki y lo forzaría a la extinción- dijo mientras bajaba los dos dedos-los muy idiotas no me hicieron caso, me tacaron así que como lo prometí mate hasta casi el último de los Tsubaki y lo forcé a la extinción- dijo el castaño como si nada

-Tú los MATASTE- dijo la reina lanzando se hacia el encapuchado con una nanigata en sus manos

Sona se sorprendió ante la reacción de su reina, quería detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde ella ya se había lanzado al ataque, el castaño se quedo quieto cuando la nanigata de la reina Sitri le iba a golpear desapareció y apareció atrás de ella diciendo –No ataques a un enemigo con odio en tu corazón- le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándola fuera de combate de nuevo apareció delante de ella para evitar que cayera al suelo, la cargo inconsciente y la dejo en uno de los muebles del club.

Todos se quedaron en silencio preguntándose cómo apareció detrás de ella, debido a que no pudieron verlo hasta que hablo

-Esto es una advertencia- dijo el castaño serio –al idiota que intente atacarme de nuevo lo desmembrare- dijo mientras su aura iba en aumento hasta que todos empezaron a temblar

-Bueno, como iba diciendo en el equipo de Sona Sitri también encontramos humanos pero no son interesantes, a excepción de el- dijo el castaño señalando al rubio Sitri – ¿cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto el castaño

-Genshiro Saji- dijo el chico temblando y con nervios

-Genshiro Saji, lo recordare- dijo el castaño mientras miraba al rubio –te diré algo así que escucha atentamente- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el – actualmente eres un ser incompleto- dijo el castaño en frente del rubio Sitri

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntaron Sona Sitri y el rubio Sitri al unisonó

-Averígüenlo ustedes mismos, alguien tiene alguna pregunta- dijo el castaño intentando cambiar el tema

-Si por qué no te quitas la máscara, y nos muestras tu rostro- dijo la pelirroja en un intento de ver el rostro de su salvador

-Lo siento, pero hace algunos años tuve un accidente, y quede desfigurado, por lo que tengo que usar esta mascara todo el tiempo- dijo el castaño mintiéndole

La pelirroja se sorprendió y a la vez sintió tristeza por lo que el chico acaba de decir, sin darse cuenta que el encapuchado le estaba mintiendo

-Cuanto tiempo planeas quedarte en esta ciudad- le pregunto Sona Sitri en un tono autoritario

-Una temporada, debido a unos asuntos, pero vendré aquí todos los días a la hora del almuerzo para preguntar si alguno de ustedes ha visto el Corazón Oni y también para que no se preocupen por mi presencia, así que les pido encarecidamente que me ayuden- dijo el castaño

-Bueno está bien la casa Sitri y Gremory te prestaran ayuda- dijo Sona Sitri con un tono de voz autoritario

-Espero que nos llevemos bien, quisiera quedarme hablando un rato mas pero me tengo que retirar-dijo el castaño mientras desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, el grupo Sitri despertó a su reina y se retiraron del club dejando solo al grupo Gremory entonces la pelirroja dijo

-Muy bien chicos vamos a clase- mientras iba hacia la puerta

-Hai buchou- dijeron todos al unisonó

Al entrar a la clase la pelirroja y la pelinegra vieron al castaño en su asiento como siempre así que entraron y tomaron asiento y la clase siguió como todos los días.

En su camino a casa el castaño vio a una persona que lo estaba esperando, por el puente que transitaba todos los días, era la chica pelinegra que lo había invitado a salir en repetidas ocasiones, el castaño pensó en usar la cita para intentar descubrir las intenciones de los ángeles caídos

-Haaa, otra vez- dijo el castaño fingiendo un suspiro

-Nunca me voy a rendir hasta que aceptes tener una cita conmigo- dijo a la pelinegra decidida

-Está bien, tendremos una cita- dijo el cataño –Pero primero dime tu nombre-

-Hee ya te lo había dicho- dijo la pelinegra un poco ofendida

-Lo siento no preste atención, ¿podrías repetirlo?- dijo el castaño preguntándole

-No tengo opción, es Yuuma Amano así que recuérdalo- dijo mientras se acercaba y le apuntaba con su dedo índice la frente

-Ok Yuuma-san nos veremos el domingo a las diez de la mañana en la estación de Kouh- dijo el castaño sonriendo

-Está bien- feliz y sonrojada -me tengo que ir, nos vemos- dijo la pelinegra mientras se despedía

-Nos vemos el domingo, cuídate- dijo el castaño serio

(Jajajaja es una buena actriz es chica, mira que casi me creo el sonrojo) decía el dragón rojo dentro de la mente del castaño

"Si, es una excelente actriz, como sea, mañana tengo que ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para la cita" hablo mentalmente el castaño para el dragón rojo

(Cuando ella se entere de que tuviste una cita con esta angel caido, me pregunto qué te hará, te castrara o te matara, sin duda voy a divertirme en grande) dijo el dragón rojo en un tono burlón

"En verdad te divierte mi sufrimiento" dijo el castaño molesto

(Hay que divertirse con lo que uno tiene, compañero) dijo el dragón rojo burlándose

El día sábado después del desayuno el cataño salió al centro de la ciudad para comprar lo que necesitaba para la cita, al pasar por un centro automotriz compro una motocicleta Harley Davidson del año color negro y compro una chaqueta de motorista con la imagen de un dragón oriental rojo en su espalda junto a dos cascos negros, luego de llegar a su casa entro a su laboratorio donde adapto la motocicleta a un sistemas de runas para que pueda desplazarse sin el uso de combustibles fósiles, le retoco la pintura añadiéndole flamas rojas y amarillas al tanque de combustible y el asiento tenia estampada la imagen de un dragón rojo occidental, después de personalizar algunos rasgos de su nueva motocicleta el castaño se dispuso a preparar la comida e irse a dormir.

**Estación de Kouh**

La pelinegra llego a la estación diez minutos después de la hora establecida, se sorprendió al ver al castaño vestido con una chaqueta negra, con una camisa blanca por dentro, un pantalón oscuro y zapatos negros con dos cascos uno en su mano derecha y otro en la parte trasera de la moto, ella se quedó atónita sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que el cataño hablo

-Entonces preciosa que comienza nuestra cita- dijo el castaño mientras se ponía el casco

**Chicos les voy a decir algo por qué me di cuenta de que algunos se han quedado un poco confuso debido en algunas partes:**

**1.- Issei le hizo una promesa a una chica que lo salvo de sí mismo en otras palabras de la locura, esa chica no es rías**

**2.- Esa chica es la mujer a la que Issei le dio su corazón**

**3.- Issei no acepto la petición de Raynare debido a que debía mantener un perfil bajo (en esta historia va a ver harem lo quieran o no) pero con la llamada de Azazel tuvo que cambiar sus planes**

**4.- Issei era huérfano así que no tenía nombre ni fecha de nacimiento, Dgraig le dio el nombre de Kuro de acuerdo a su personalidad y Azazel su fecha de nacimiento y edad por eso siempre dije un aproximado en cuanto a su edad**

**5.- El nombre de Issei Hyodo explicare quien le dio ese nombre y por que**

**6.- Por si acaso la chica que rompió el tabú aparece más adelante en la saga de Loki junto al equipo personal del sekiryuutei**

**7.- con respecto al pasado de Issei se ira hablando de el en algunos flashback en algunas partes de la historia a sí que presten atención**

**Y si tienen más dudas déjenlas en los rewies que yo se las respondo, porque a mí tampoco me gusta estar con dudas **


	6. Chapter 5

-Entonces preciosa, que comience nuestra cita – dijo el castaño mientras se ponía el casco

La pelinegra se quedó sin habla cuando vio al castaño, ella pensó que iba a tener una cita aburrida y de esa forma matarlo al final del día, pero la sorprendió ver al castaño sobre una motocicletacon esa expresión serena y tranquila, pero a pesar de todo ella tenía que matarlo para cumplir las órdenes de esa persona

-T…te. ves muy bien- dijo la pelinegra con un ligero rubor

-Gracias, tú también te ves hermosa- dijo el castaño sonriendo

-Gracias, pero de ¿dónde sacaste esa moto?- pregunto la pelinegra observando la moto del castaño

-Me la compre ayer, nos vamos-

-si-

La pelinegra se subió a la moto del castaño, el castaño le ofreció el otro casco pero ella se negó así que le dijo que manejara despacio a lo que el castaño accedió, en la lejanía se podía observar la silueta de dos personas que los estaban observando muy fijamente eran dos chicas muy hermosas una tenía una cabellera carmesí y la otra una cabellera negra.

-Parece que los que nos dijo Koneko es verdad- dijo la pelirroja

-Sí que querrá ese ángel caído con Hyodo-san- pregunto la pelinegra

-No lo sé, ese chico no emite ninguna energía en espacial, Koneko observo y nosotras todos los días pasamos con él, y aun así no sentimos nada- dijo la pelirroja

-Es verdad, pero Koneko-chan no había dicho que Hyodo-san tenía novia- dijo la pelinegra

-Si lo recuerdo, pero eso no es de importancia, sigamos observando para ver qué ocurre, si la ángel caído lo llega a matar entonces lo reencarnare como uno de mis peones- dijo la pelirroja con un aire de confianza

-Ara ara ara tendremos un nuevo compañero- dijo al pelinegra

Pero lo que no sabían era que el castaño las había sentido desde que salió de casa así que uso un tipo especial de ilusión que mezcla senjutsu y youyutsu para poder hipnotizarlas sin que se dieran cuenta.

Mientras tanto el castaño había llevado a la pelinegra al centro comercial, donde le compro ropa vieron una película, fueron al patio de comidas a almorzar, fueron al salón de juegos, a una máquinafotográfica, cuando el día se estaba empezando a oscurecer la pelinegra le pidió al castaño que la llevara a un parque cerca del centro comercial, en dicho parque no había ninguna persona cerca, la pelinegra al bajarse de la moto empezó a acercarse a la fuente que estaba en el centro del parque

-Este día ha sido muy divertido- dijo la pelinegra caminando hasta la fuente

-Si hoy ha sido muy divertido- dijo el castaño

-Issei-kun dime me puedes hacer un favor- dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba al castaño

-Si está dentro de lo que puedo hacer entonces si- dijo el castaño mientras la pelinegra se acercaba a su oído

-Morirías por mí- dijo la pelinegra en el oído del castaño

-Disculpa podrías repetirlo, creo que no escuche bien-

-Que si morirías por mí- dijo la pelinegra mientras crecía tomando un rostro más maduro y un cuerpo más voluminoso, unas alas negras salían de su espalda, y se vestía con un traje de tipo Bondaje (ya saben cuál es, así que no me voy a molestar en detallarlo) creando una lanza de luz en una mano

-Haaaaaaa- suspiro cansado el castaño-Ya sabía que iba a terminar así, dime ángel caído Reynare que es lo que los ángeles caídos están tramando- dijo el castaño con rostro serio mientras su aura iba en aumento

La pelinegra se asustó cuando sintió esa aura que iba en aumento, le lanzo una lanza de luz el cual al impactar contra el castaño se desintegro en muchos fragmentos, la pelinegra al darse cuenta de que el poder del castaño superaba con creses al de ella cayó al suelo de rodillas atónita y pregunto mientras temblaba

-¿Q..q..quién eres?-

-Soy Kuro "la oscuridad que devora la oscuridad" y vengo a descubrir para quien trabajas y cuáles son tus ordenes- dijo el castaño expulsando su aura con fuerza

La pelinegra se quedó en blanco no sabía que responder, si le mentía al castaño el la podía eliminar con facilidad y si respondía su jefe la podía eliminar, se sorprendió cuando el castaño se acercó a ella puso su mano sobre su cabeza y dijo

-¿Por cómo estas ahora me eres inútil?- al momento que el castaño dijo esto la pelinegra empezó a temblar más, Dentro de la mente del castaño el dragón rojo le pregunto

(Compañero que le vas a hacer a esta ángel caído)

"Nada malo Dgraig solo le voy a borrar la memoria de los últimos momentos, le creare unos nuevos y la dejare hipnotizada para que se marche haciéndole pensar que ella decidió matarme en otro día"

(Por qué diablos no la capturas para terminar con ese trabajo de una vez por todas) pregunto el dragón rojo

"Dgraig todo es para un plan posterior" dijo el castaño mientras suspiraba

(Si si lo que digas tú y tus planes, haz lo que quieras yo me voy a dormir) dijo el dragón rojo poniéndole fina la conversación

"Hasta mañana, que descanses bien campeón" dijo el castañoen un tono burlón

(Veras de esta me acuerdo, solo espero que tengas los pantalones bien puestos cuando ella se entere de la cita con esa ángel caído) dijo el dragón rojo burlándose

El castaño se puso azul y trago saliva, sabía que esta cita le iba a traer muchos problemas con ella

"Lo que digas, hasta mañana"

(Hasta mañana compañero) dijo el dragón rojo procediendo a empezar dormir

Luego de que el dragón rojo termino la conversación, el castaño activo algunos círculos mágicos alrededor del cuerpo de la pelinegra y creo la misma ropa que ella estaba utilizando, hizo que su cuerpo tomara la forma que tenía y la ayudo a parar, luego chasqueo los dedos y la pelinegra empezó a pestañear los ojos

-Que me ha pasado- dijo la pelinegra confundida

-No lo sé, me preguntaste si te podía hacer un favor, te respondí _"si está dentro de lo que yo puedo hacer entonces sí", _luego se eso te quedaste como congelada por 30 segundos y así terminamos aquí- dijo el castaño mientras la miraba con una expresión de confundido

-Ha es verdad, discúlpame me quede pensando en unos asuntos que tengo que resolver de camino a casa- dijo al pelinegra con una sonrisa

-Qué es lo que me querías pedir-

-Te quería pedir era si pudiéramos tener otra cita- le dijo al pelinegra mientras se sonrojaba

-Si claro, porque no- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-Es genial muchas gracias, discúlpame pero tengo que irme- dijo la pelinegra juntando las manos en señal de disculpa

-Está bien, si quieres te llevo-

-Gracias, podrías llevarme al puente donde siempre nos vemos-

-Por supuesto vamos súbete- dijo el castaño subiéndose a la moto, poniéndose el casco y encendiéndola

Luego de esto se fueron dejando a la pelirroja y a la pelinegra en el parque

-Pensé que este ángel caído iba a mostrar su verdadera forma e iba a intentar matarlo, pero la cita fue de manera muy normal- dijo la pelirroja

-Es verdad pensé que iba a matarlo después de terminar su cita, pero incluso le pidió otra- dijo la pelinegra

"Que estará pensando ese ángel caído" pensó la pelirroja para sí misma, luego de esto procedió a retirarse

El hechizo de hipnosis que el castaño les puso a las chicas les permitía observar la cita de esos dos como si fuera una cita normal, el castaño al momento que llego al parque levanto dos barreras una para poder ocultar su presencia y otra que evita el ingreso de personas normales al parque, solo dentro de la primera barrera se podía sentir el aura del castaño, fuera de ella las chicas vieron la ilusión del castaño conversando con el ángel caído como si estuvieran una cita normal hasta que se fueron, todo lo que creyeron haber visto las tres chicas fue alterado por el castaño para poder ocultar su presencia.

**Residencia Hyodo**

Después de dejar la moto dentro de su laboratorio el castaño decidió preparar algo para comer, luego de comer decidió ver algo de televisión y se preparó para dormir no sin antes ingresar a la parte más profunda de su sacred gear

-Hola sepáis como están- dijo el castaño

Como siempre el cataño después de entrar y saludar a las memorias de los antiguos usuarios del sacred gear las chicas se le acercaba corriendo y lo tumbaban al suelo mientras lo abrazaban y decían su nombre una y otra vez

-Que estás haciendo aquí mocoso- dijo el sempai mayor sentado en una de las sillas de las mesas

-Nada en especial solo quería preguntar si no han sentido nada del corazón Oni-

-Ahora que lo mencionas he sentido ligeramente una pequeña presencia de una energía que no he sentido nunca-

-Puede que sea eso, puedes decirme donde la localización-

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte debido a que esa presencia por largos momentos de tiempo desaparece y cuando reaparece es por momentos muy cortos-

-Pero sempai, como es posible que yo no pueda sentir nada acerca del corazón Oni-

-Tal vez debe ser debido tu poder o al estar rodeados de muchos seres sobrenaturales, o solo seres débiles pueden localizarlos, no estoy muy seguro- dijo el sempai mayor mientras colocaba su mano debajo de su barbilla en una postura para pensar

"Por qué razón será que no puedo sentirlo" pensó el castaño

-Gracias por todo sempai, pero me tengo que ir- dijo el cataño haciendo una reverencia empezando a desparecer

-Como si tuviéramos algo mejor que hacer mocoso- dijo el sempai mayor luego todo se volvió blanco y el castaño salió de la sacred gear

El castaño después de salir de la sacred gear se dispuso a dormir, dentro de su mundo de sueños vemos a un niño castaño de unos 10 años con sangre por todas partes gritando –YA DEJENME EN PAZ- mientras mataba a ángeles caídos y a demonios con sus manos sacándoles el corazón, arrancándole la cabeza o arrancando sus extremidades, después de matar a muchos de ellos vio a una niña de unos 10 – 11 años con el cabello negro, unos ojos amarillos, vestida con un kimono desgastado y sucio que se le estaba acercando con lágrimas –Por qué los mataste- dijo la chica pelinegra,luego de esa imagen el castaño se empezaba a cubrir de oscuridad hasta que una luz muy cálida lo envolvió, esa luz era de la chica que le dio un propósito,un lugar al cual pertenecer y su amor entero, al momento de sentir esa luz la mente del castaño estaba en paz y finalmente pudo descansar sin tener esas pesadillas

Luego de levantarse el castaño se preparó para ir al instituto cuando iba caminando cerca de un parque mientras miraba al cielo y se concentraba e la presencia de los ángeles caídos y los demonios, de repente sintió que se chocó contra algo o alguien, cuando se dio cuenta pudo observar a una rubia ojos verdes que vestía ropas e monjas que cayó de espaldas, el castaño pudo sentir la presencia de un sacred gear dentro de la chica

-Mou- sobándose la cabeza-Por qué siempre me tropiezo- dijo la chica rubia

-Discúlpame- dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia-No me fije por donde caminaba-

-Está bien no te preocupes, siempre me tropiezo- dijo la monja con una sonrisa, mientras era ayudada por el castaño para levantarse – Disculpa pero podrías ayudarme parece que me he perdido-

-Claro, dime a dónde quieres ir-

-A la iglesia de esta ciudad, tengo que ir allí-

-En esta ciudad solo hay una iglesia y siempre está vacía- dijo el castaño mintiéndole debido a que el siente la presencia de ángeles caídos que provienen de la iglesia

-Aun así tengo que ir allí- dijo la monja con una sonrisa

El castaño sintió que esa sonrisa era similar a la de _ella_ una sonrisa que mostraba pureza y honestidad

-Si quieres te pedo acompañar hasta más adelante-

-Sería de gran ayuda, Gracias al señor por haber encontrado a una persona tan buena como tú- dijo la monja mientras rezaba

El castaño no dijo nada y se quedó observando a la monja rezando, el castaño estuvo razonando acerca de por qué una monja esta en Japón que es prácticamente un país no creyente en el cristianismo, lo único que se le pudo ocurrir era que esta chica era una parte del plan del líder que dirige a los ángeles caídos que el castaño tiene que atrapar, pensando por un momento con las características físicas de la monja recordó acerca de una ex monja que era considerada como una doncella santa debido a que podía curar cualquier herida o enfermedad y que luego de salvar a un demonio fue expulsada de la iglesia y la llamaron bruja, esa chica se llamaba Asia Argento

-Disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto el castaño a la monja

-Es Asia Argento y el tuyo-

-El mío es Issei Hyodo- dijo el castaño

Ahora todo tenía sentido, la ex monja Asia Argento al no tener ningún lugar al cual ir había sido acogido por los ángeles caídos, por esa razón ella estaba en Japón, planeaban quitarle la sacred gear de tipo curación, pero por qué motivos se arriesgaban tanto, tal vez era para desviar la atención de los demonios a la monja para realizar una acción sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o tal vez quería la sacred gear de tipo curación, el castaño solo tenía hipótesis en su cabeza

-Podemos irnos- dijo la monja con su equipaje en mano

-Si vamos- dijo el castaño empezando a caminar

Mientras iban caminando el castaño y la monja iban conversando cunado el castaño le pregunto

-Asia-san de dónde eres-

-No lo sé, soy huérfana de nacimiento y me han criado en la iglesia, asique no tengo un lugar a donde ir ni familia a la cual visitar- respondió la monja con tristeza

El castaño cuando vio la expresión facial de la monja pudo recordar el dolor y la soledad que sentía cuando estaba solo antes de que ella apareciera y lo salvo de la soledad

-No te preocupes Asia-san, si no tienes un lugar a donde ir puedes ir a mi casa y si no tienes una familia a la que visitar puedes visitarme a mí- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-En serio, puedo- dijo la monja con una sonrisa

-Claro-

Después de esas palabras los dos siguieron su camino cuando escucharon el llanto de un niño que provenía de un parque cercano, al llegar al lugar se dieron cuenta de que el niño estaba llorando con un raspan en la pierna, la monja se le acercó al niño y puso sus manos sobre la herida y empezó a rezar, una luz verde salió de sus manos cuando un par de anillos aparecieron en el dedo anular de cada mano, esa luz empezó a sanar la herida del niño que se quedó atónito viendo como su herida se sano

El niño se levantó y dijo –Gracias one-san-

-No hay de que- dijo la monja levantándose

El castaño puso su mano sobre la cabeza del niño y le dijo –Oye niño los hombres lloran tienes que ser fuerte para poder proteger a las chicas hermosas y de buen corazón como esta one-san de aquí- dijo el castaño mientras revoloteaba el cabello del niño y señalaba a la rubia que se sonrojo a mas no poder

-Pero como puedo ser fuerte, para poder proteger a las chicas- pregunto el niño con casi admiración hacia el castaño

-Bueno se puede ser fuerte de muchas formas como entrenando, aprendiendo artes marciales y muchas otras cosas pero lo que en verdad necesitas es una voluntad para no caer, un corazón honesto, una mente tranquila y serena, junto a una razón fuerte para impulsarte si tienes esas cuatro entonces puedes proteger a quien sea- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-Entiendo Gracias Oni-san te prometo que voy a ser una persona fuerte para proteger a las mujeres- dijo el niño mientras se alejaba de ellos

-Que bonitas palabras le diste a ese niño- dijo la monja con una risita

-Palabras similares me dijo una persona hace un tiempo, pero le agregue algo de mi parte- dijo el castaño recordando las palabras que le dijo la más antiguas de las memorias del boosted gear –Por cierto Asia-san ese poder es increíble-

-Si es una bendición de Dios- dijo la monja –si una bendición- dijo con un tono más bajo

El castaño cuando vio a la monja usar su sacred gear se dio cuenta de que el sacred gear de la monja era el Twilight Healing una sacred gear muy rara que podía sanar casi cualquier herida con facilidad, pero la pregunta que le quedaba al castaño era que hizo que un demonio herido este cerca de una iglesia en vez de alejarse al inframundo a ser curado por los suyos, será que quería a que esta chica lo salvase para que la echaran de la iglesia y así unirla a su nobleza o ese demonio era muy estúpido por querer acercarse a suelo enemigo, bueno a él eso no le importaba, después de caminar un tiempo llegaron lo más cerca de la iglesia entonces el castaño se dio cuenta de las cuatro auras de los ángeles caído que tenía que atrapar junto a unas auras casi insignificantes posiblemente de ex exorcistas

-Bueno Asia-san hasta aquí te puedo acompañar- dijo el castaño

-En serio, no quieres entrar podemos tomar algo- dijo al monja

-Lo siento las clases van a comenzar pero otro día iremos a tomar algo- dijo el castaño

-Issei-san antes de que te vayas podrías llamarme por mi nombre sin honorifico- dijo la monja un poco sonrojada

-Claro nos vemos Asia- dijo el castaño ya marchándose

El castaño al llegar al instituto pudo sentir la presencia de la peliblanca que lo estaba siguiendo, entro a su salón de clases y la clase siguió como siempre a excepción de que la pelirroja y la pelinegra lo estaban observando de una manera muy fija lo que al castaño no le sorprendió, a la hora del almuerzo la pelirroja y la pelinegra como de costumbre salían al club del ocultismo y el castaño lanzaba un hechizo ilusorio casi imperceptible a menos que seas un maestro nivel Buda sobre el senjutsu y el youjutsu esta ilusión hacía creer a las personas dentro del edifico principal que el estudiante Issei Hyodo estaba en su sillón comiendo su pan de yaquisoba como de costumbre, el castaño salía del salón de clases se cambiaba a su atuendo de Kuro e iba al Club del ocultismo para presentarse.

**Club del ocultismo**

Rías Gremory estaba sentada sobre su sillón en el escritorio del club, los demás miembros de su club estaban presentes con el rubio y la peliblanca sentados en los muebles del club y la pelinegra en la cocina preparando bocadillos y te, giro su vista hacia la ventana y vio la figura de Kuro que había llegado como ha estado haciendo los últimos días.

-Hola Kuro como estas- dijo la pelirroja sin sorprenderse cuando aparece y desaparece si más

Cuando la pelirroja dijo esto el rubio y la peliblanca se tensaron de golpe, no pudieron sentirlo en lo absoluto y empezaban a mirar al encapuchado con una mirada asesina

-Bien, más importante han encontrado algo- dijo el castaño desde la ventana

-Lo siento, no hemos encontrado nada como lo que describiste- dijo la pelirroja

-No es necesario disculparse debido a que yo les pedí que me ayudaran en la búsqueda- hizo una pausa mientras miro al rubio y a la peliblanca –ustedes dos ya paren de enviarme esa mirada asesina, es molesto, es como si dijeran que pueden matarme- dijo el castaño mientras su aura e instinto asesino iba en aumento todo en la sala del club empezó a temblar, la pelinegra salió de la cocina hasta el salón principal cuando sintió esa aura monstruosa junto a ese instinto asesino, al salir observo al encapuchado y cayo de rodillas al suelo, el rubio y la peliblanca al sentir el aura del encapuchado dejaron de expulsar su instinto asesino, el castaño empezó a disminuir su aura y dijo

-Eso es solo una muestra de mi poder así que no lo olviden- mientras disminuía su aura –pero supongo que es culpa mía por ser muy insensible al momento de hablar de ustedes la primera vez que nos vimos, Rías Gremory y a su título nobiliario les pido disculpas por como hable la primera vez que nos vimos, fue muy insensible de mi parte así que por favor perdónenme- dijo el castaño mientras asentía con la cabeza

La pelirroja y los demás se quedaron sin habla, pensaron que el encapuchado los iba a lastimar o algo por el estilo, pero fue todo lo contrario y se disculpó por la forma como hablo de su nobleza la primera vez, los tres miembros de la nobleza de la pelirroja sonrieron cuando vieron al encapuchado pedir disculpas

-Está bien te disculpo- dijo el rubio

-Yo también- dijo la peliblanca

-Igualmente- dijo la pelinegra

-Gracias,que les parece si nos presentamos de nuevo, porque creo que no escuche sus nombres la primera vez que nos vimos, mi nombre es Kuro y soy "la oscuridad que devora la oscuridad"-dijo el castaño

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Akeno Himejima y soy la reina de Rías Gremory-sama-dijo la pelinegra con una reverencia

-Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto y soy el caballero de Rías Gremory-sama-dijo el rubio con una reverencia

-Mi nombre es Koneko Toujou y soy la torre de Rías Gremory-sama- dijo la peliblanca con una reverencia

-Llevémonos bien- dijo el castaño mientras observaba a la pelirroja y le dijo -Rías Gremory tienes buenos sirvientes, entrénalos bien y cuídalos-

-Está bien y gracias por disculparte- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-No hay de que agradecer yo cometí el error así que yo soy el que tenía que disculparse-

-Qué te parece si jugamos una partida de ajedrez para pasar el rato- dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba un tablero de ajedrez y piezas blancas y negras

-Claro por qué no, pero yo quiero las piezas negras- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en una silla frente al escritorio del club

-Está bien-dijo la pelirroja

Ambos jugadoras pusieron en posición sus piezas y empezaron a jugar (no diré los movimientos que hicieron en cuanto al ajedrez por que no se jugar mucho, pero si les diré que fue una victoria aplastante XD) después de 2 minutos se escuchó el jaque mate de parte del encapuchado

Todos los miembros de la nobleza de la pelirroja se quedaron sin habla el castaño le había ganado a su líder en tan solo 10 movimientos y el solo había perdido a uno de sus peones, la pelirroja se sorprendió ver al encapuchado ganarle sin tanto esfuerzo, se quedó observando el tablero por un momento hasta que dijo

-Increíble me ganaste en tan solo 10 movimientos, podrías decirme cuales fueron mis fallos-

-Está bien, primero te concentraste más en el ataque que en la protección del rey, segundo tu estrategia fue muy infantil, tercero no intentaste adivinar cuál sería mi siguiente movimiento- dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba

-Una pregunta en un juego entre tú y Sona quien crees que ganaría- pregunto la pelirroja

-Eso no lo puedo decir tendríamos que jugar para saberlo- dijo el castaño mientras caminaba hacia la ventana luego giro y dijo –Ya me tengo que ir, volveré mañana- diciendo esto de un momento a otro desapareció

Nadie se sorprendió cuando despareció ellos ya se estaban empezando a acostumbrar a que el encapuchado desaparezca, dejando solo a la pelirroja y sus sirvientes dentro

-Por cierto buchou como fue la observación de la cita de Hyodo-sempai y el ángel caído- pregunto la peliblanca

-Fue de manera muy normal, pensamos que ella lo iba a matar cuando terminara la cita pero ella le pidió otra cita, es muy extraño- dijo la pelirroja

-Ahora que lo mencionas muchas chicas en mi salón hablan de Hyodo-sempai- dijo el rubio

-De que hablan- pregunto la pelinegra

-Que siempre a la hora del almuerzo después de comer se queda observando hacia afuera hasta que suena la campana, también dicen que se ve muy atractivo y genial-

-Ara ara será que Kiba está celoso de que le quiten su título del príncipe azul- dijo al pelinegra mientras colocaba su mano en su rostro con una sonrisa

-No es nada de eso Akeno-sempai, pero creo que hay algo extraño acerca de el- dijo el rubio

-Sona ha investigado a Issei Hyodo y no hay nada relevante ni extraño acerca de su pasado a excepción de la muerte de sus padres y como creció su compañía en tan solo un año hasta convertirse en la más importante del mundo- dijo la pelirroja

-Porque es extraño la muerte de sus padres y el desarrollo de su compañía- pregunto la peliblanca

-Primero la muerte de sus padres fue hace 5 años justo después de eso una pequeña compañía textil que estaba en bancarrota fue comprada por un niño, el cual en menos de un año hizo que otros tipos de mega empresas se unieran a él formando lo que es la base del conglomerado Hoshu, también el que se fuera a estudiar a Europa, y su estancia aquí en Japón por que estará aquí- la pelirroja se puso a pensar tratando de encontrar una relación entre el castaño y el encapuchado

-Y si Hyodo sempai es en realidad Kuro- propuso la peliblanca

-Es imposible- dijo al pelirroja negando con la mano –Primero Issei no expulsa ningún tipo de aura diferente a la de un ser humano común y corriente Akeno tu yo y Koneko lo hemos confirmado, por el contrario Kuro expulsa un aura muy intimidante y poderosa aun cuando no está molesto o la incrementa, segundo cuando Kuro viene a la hora del almuerzo Issei siempre está sentado en su lugar sin hacer nada más que ver hacia afuera, todos los estudiantes de mi salón lo han confirmado, es imposible que exista la misma persona en dos lugares a la vez-

-Pero buchou no cree que es muy conveniente que el este aquí a la hora del almuerzo, y el que Issei sempai siempre se quede en su escritorio sin hacer nada más que ver hacia afuera- dijo el rubio

-Puede que sea verdad pero tal vez solo son coincidencias, que les parece si mañana uno de nosotros se queda observando a Issei Hyodo y nosotros conversamos con Kuro- propuso la pelirroja

-Hay buchou- dijeron los tres al unísono

En eso sonó la campana y todos se retiraron a sus respectivas clases, lo que esos cuatro no sabían es que el encapuchado había puesto un hechizo que le permite escuchar todo lo que ellos hablaban en la sala del club, por lo que se quedó pensando por un momento una forma para que ellas quitaran sus sospechas de el

Después de que la pelirroja y la pelinegra regresaran al salón de clases se dieron cuenta de que el castaño estaba en su asiento como de costumbre, s ellas se sentaron en su escritorio y la clase siguió como de costumbre, al salir del instituto el castaño no vio al ángel caído Raynare, por lo que supuso que debe estar ocupada con la monja en sus planes

En la noche en su cuarto el castaño levanto dos tipos de barrera, una hipnótica del tipo imperceptible y otra de camuflaje para poder ocultar su poder, en su cuarto había dibujado una estrella con tinte negro dentro de un circulo que era rodeada por palabras extrañas junto con cuatro velas (piensen en un ritual para convocar demonios o algo así), en el centro de la estrella había un mechón de cabello del castaño

(Compañero que vas a hacer) pregunto el dragón rojo

-Dgraig recuerdas que ese mono de Son Goku tiene una habilidad muy útil- dijo el castaño

(Hablas de esa habilidad)

-Exactamente, estoy tratando de reproducir su habilidad-

(Pero nunca lo has hecho compañero)

-Si pero será interesante intentarlo- dijo el castaño mientras sonreía y el dibujo empezaba a brillar más hasta que puff hubo una explosión donde salió mucho humo

-Funciono-

(Pero para que necesitas eso)

-Para pasármela en grande- dijo mientras se colocaba su pijama para dormir

El castaño se dispuso a dormir, al día siguiente el castaño había ido al instituto como de costumbre, como todos los días las chicas empezaron a hablar de él y los chicos le enviaban una mirada asesina, el castaño entraba en su salón saludaba a todos, se sentaba en su escritorio y la clase procedía como siempre, a la hora del almuerzo el castaño salió a comprar su pan de yaquisoba y "regreso" al salón donde se encontró con la pelinegra que lo estaba esperándolo en el escritorio del castaño con un almuerzo en mano

-Hyodo- san quieres que comamos juntos hoy-

-Himejima-san por favor llámeme por mi nombre de pila- dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en el escritorio

-Está bien pero si tú también me llamas por mi nombre de pila-

-Ok, Akeno-san-

-Está bien Issei-san- dijo la pelinegra con una risita

-Por cierto no deberías estar en tu club- pregunto el castaño

-Si debería pero hoy tengo la hora del almuerzo libre, así que quieres platicar un poco- dijo la pelinegra mientras ambos empezaban a comer sus respectivos almuerzos

Después de comer la pelinegra y el "castaño" empezaron a platicar de muchas cosas como el ascenso de la compañía del castaño de su estancia en Europa, y muchas cosas más (obvio que Issei mintió en la mayoría de la conversación) mientras la pelinegra estaba conversando en el aula de clase, otro castaño estaba teniendo una conversación en otro lado de la escuela

**Club de investigación de lo oculto**

La pelirroja al momento de entrar a su club vio al encapuchado sentado en su escritorio, ella se sorprendió debido a que el plan era que Akeno se quedara hablando con Issei Hyodo durante el almuerzo y de esa forma observar si Kuro aparecía hoy, debido a que las sospechas de todos es que Kuro e Issei son la misma persona, pero esto confirmaba que no lo eran

-Hola Rías Gremory- dijo el encapuchado

-Hola Kuro, por que estas aquí más temprano de lo normal- pregunto la pelirroja, no se sorprendió de que el encapuchado entrara al salón, ya que él podía entrar sin ningún inconveniente

-Debido a que hoy también tengo que ir a visitar a Sona Sitri, por eso me he tomado el atrevimiento de entrar sin qué estén presentes- dijo el encapuchado

-Está bien- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al escritorio

-Han visto algo o sentido algo- dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la ventana

-Nada en particular-

-Entiendo, bueno me tengo que ir a hablar con Sona Sitri- dijo el encapuchado mientras se iba escucho a la pelirroja decir

-Puedo ir contigo-

-Está bien, ve al salón del consejo estudiantil- dijo el castaño mientras desparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Después de eso la pelirroja activo un circulo mágico de transporte y se tele transportó hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil

**Salón del consejo estudiantil**

Una vez el encapuchado apareció en el salón del consejo estudiantil todo el mundo se quedó en alerta a pesar de que sabían que el encapuchado aparecía de la nada, solo la reina sitri le envió una mirada asesina cuando lo vio, el encapuchado se acercó a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y le pregunto

-Buenos días Sona Sitri y su nobleza

-Hola Kuro como has estado- dijo Sona con una mirada seria, como iban pasando los días se dio cuenta de que el encapuchado había mantenido su palabra de ir todos los días al salón del club de su amiga a informar de su presencia para confirmar su presencia y preguntar acerca del corazón Oni, pero a pesar de eso ella no podía considerar al encapuchado como un aliado, no por el momento

-Sona Sitri han visto o sentido algo- dijo el castaño

-No ni yo ni mi nobleza ha sentido o visto algo inusual- dijo Sona con una expresión seria, Sona estaba muy sorprendida al ver a su reina enviando esa mirada asesina al castaño, no sabía por que actuó así por lo que le paso al clan al que ella pertenecía, Sona se sorprendió cuando vio cómo su reina ataco al encapuchado la primera vez que se vieron y como el la venció con suma facilidad en unos instantes, ahora ella estaba rogando a el Maou para que no cometiera la misma estupidez

-Reina de Sona Sitri por favor deja de enviarme esa mirada asesina- dijo mientras su aura iba en aumento –no es como si pudieras vencerme, así que déjalo, es molesto-

La Sona y todos empezaron a temblar ante la cantidad de aura y el instinto asesino que generaba el encapuchado, la reina sitri al darse cuenta de esto dejo de enviar esa mirada hacia el encapuchado, cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de eso empezó a disminuir su aura, la reina sitri hablo

-Por qué los mataste- pregunto ella

-Por qué querían matarme a mí, así que eran ellos o yo, además ellos no eran inocentes por como trataron a una niña llamándola invocadora de demonios, lo mínimo que merecían era la muerte, algunos seres sobrenaturales estaban hartos de lo que hacía el clan Tsubaki a sí que estaban empezando a planear un ataque contra el clan, y eso hubiera sido una masacra completa- dijo el castaño mientras miraba a la reina sitri –piénsalo si alguien quisiera matarte tu primero lo matarías a él antes de que el te mate, para poder sobrevivir, así que te hago la pregunta ¿Yo tenía que morir, no debía pelear para sobrevivir?- dijo el castaño

La reina sitri se quedó sin palabras sabía que el clan Tsubaki lo mataría sin dudarlo no importa si era bueno o malo, con ser solo un ser sobrenatural era una razón más que suficiente para que ellos lo eliminaran

-Por lo menos los mataste de una manera rápida - dijo la reina sitri

-Sí, murieron de una manera rápida- dijo el encapuchado mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Gracias- dijo la reina sitri

-No es necesario que agradezcas, después de todo yo asesine al clan al que pertenecías-

Todos los demás miembros se quedaron en silencio, en la mitad del salón apareció un círculo mágico con la insignia del clan Gremory del cual apareció Rías Gremory, la pelirroja se acercó a su amiga y le dijo

-Buenos días Sona-

-Buenos días Rias, que haces aquí- pregunto Sona

-Nada solo quería ver que no hubiera problemas entre los dos-

-Eso lo dices por mí- pregunto el castaño

-No, solo estaba preocupada de que no se llevaran bien, eso es todo- dijo la pelirroja mientras negaba con las manos

-Lo que sea- dijo Sona un poco cansada –Que quieres Rias- mientras miraba a la pelirroja fijamente

-Bueno la verdad quería ver si puedes tener una partida de ajedrez contra Kuro - propuso la pelirroja

-Rías es claro que Kuro debe tener algunas cosas que hacer, así que no creo que tenga el tiempo suficiente para perderlo, yo también estoy muy ocupada así que no- dijo Sona

-Vamos Sona solo una partida a Kuro no creo que le importe- dijo la pelirroja observando el encapuchado el cual asintió con la cabeza

-Está bien solo una partida y nada más, entendido- dicho esto la pelirroja creo un tablero de ajedrez con magia, el encapuchado y Sona se encontraban a cada lado del escritorio sentados con el tablero en el medio, el castaño eligió las piezas negras y a Sona le tocaron las piezas blancas luego de unos momentos el juego empezó (no diré movimientos por que no se jugar muy bien, si si lo se debería aprender más pero con la universidad el trabajo las fiestas y mi novia no tengo tiempo para aprender) luego de cuatro minutos el castaño había vencido a Sona con 20 movimientos sacrificando a una pieza de peón de nuevo, todo el mundo se quedó sin palabras, no era porque el encapuchado había ganado, si no era porque Sona Sitri había perdido de una manera tan rápida , la pelirroja se quedó sin habla ya que ni siquiera su amiga ha podido hacer que el encapuchado pierda más piezas, al igual que en el partido con ella solo perdió una pieza de peón, el castaño hablo después de haber vencido a Sona

-Es tarde así que con su permiso me retiro, ha se me olvidaba decirles que los ángeles caídos están planeando algo, hace algunos días vi en el aeropuerto una monja rubia que había llegado, parece que ella es un usuario de sacred gear- dijo el castaño

-Por qué no detienes a los ángeles caídos- pregunto la pelirroja

-Primero este es su territorio así que ustedes tienen que protegerlo, segundo eso a mí no me interesa, como acto de buena fe de mi parte les diré que esa monja se está hospedando en la iglesia de la ciudad- dijo el encapuchado mientras desaparecía de un momento a otro

-Porque ese tipo no quiere ayudarnos- pregunto el castaño sitri

-Saji cálmate es verdad lo que dijo Kuro esta ciudad es nuestra responsabilidad así que nosotros tenemos que protegerla, Rías puedes encargarte de los ángeles caídos- pregunto Sona a la pelirroja

-Está bien yo me encargo, pero esa chica si resulta usuaria de sacred gear se convertirá en una de mis sirvientes- dijo al pelirroja mientras se tele trasportaba a la sala del club del ocultismo

-Haz lo que quieras- dijo la morena mientras se acercaba al escritorio

Después del almuerzo la pelirroja entro a su aula de clases y vio al castaño conversando con la pelinegra, al acabar las clases el castaño se dirigió a su casa, la pelirroja y la pelinegra fueron al salón del club donde se encontraron con la peliblanca y el rubio

-Entonces Akeno que tienes que decirnos- pregunto la pelirroja

-Nada hable y comí con Issei-san en el almuerzo y no note ninguna energía proviniendo de el- dijo la pelinegra

-Hmmm, también estuve con Kuro, e incluso fuimos al consejo estudiantil durante el almuerzo así que la cuartada de Issei y Kuro se complementa- dijo la pelirroja

-Entonces Issei-sempai no es Kuro- dijo la peliblanca

-Estaba casi seguro de que él era Kuro- dijo el rubio

-Pero no lo es, estuve conversando con el acerca de sus padres y como creció su compañía hasta convertirse en un conglomerado-dijo la pelinegra

-Akeno podías explicarme que fue lo que te dijo Issei- dijo la pelirroja

-Está bien, me dijo que sus padres murieron en un accidente de avión hace 5 años, el con el dinero de la indemnización compro una pequeña compañía de textil que estaba en bancarrota, consiguió algunos inversionistas y poco a poco fue creciendo, incluso mega empresas quisieron unírseles, formando lo que es hoy en día el conglomerado Hoshu, después de eso me explico que él dirige la empresa desde la computadora de su casa y que estuvo estudiando en Europa hasta el momento, volvió debido a que tenía la intención de invertir en ciertas compañías Japonesas que tienen potencial, se compro una casa donde vive solo y asiste en nuestra escuela para poder ingresar en la universidad- dijo al pelinegra

-Todo se complementa, bueno chicos ya pueden retirarse- dijo la pelirroja

-Hay buchou- dijeron los tres al unisonó, cuando los tres se fueron la pelirroja se quedo pensando con una sonrisa

"Quien eres Kuro"

**Residencia Hyodo**

El castaño estaba tomándose un baño mientras reía

-Todo salió a la perfección, nadie se dio cuenta del shikigami que use- dijo el castaño para sí mismo

**Flashback**

**La noche anterior**

Después de la explosión salió una figura blanca que tenia la forma de un humano sin rostro solo con unos ojos negros

-Funciono, pude crear un shikigami- dijo el castaño

(Lo veo y no lo creo, pudiste reproducir la técnica de Son Goku)

-Jajajajaja Soy Genial no- dijo el castaño orgulloso

El castaño se acerco al shikigami y creo varios círculos mágicos alrededor de él, después de unos momentos el shikigami tomo la forma del castaño

-De ahora en adelante me obedecerás solo a mí, te mantendrás en la forma de un papel cuando no te necesite y harás exactamente lo que yo te diga

-Si maestro- respondió el clon

-Como tu primera orden necesito que mañana te quedes en el salón de clases, si alguien se acerca y te pregunta cualquier cosa responde como si fuera yo, tengo entendido que tienes mis memorias-

-Si maestro, sus palabras son órdenes-

-Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar de maravilla, por el momento vete a dormir-

-Hai- dijo el clon mientras se convertía en un trozo de papel con una forma humana, el castaño la tomo y la puso dentro de su maleta y se dispuso a dormir

En el instituto después de salir del aula a comprar el pan de yaquisoba el castaño entro al baño donde tomo el papel del shikigami y lo invoco

-Ahora comienza tu misión yo me tengo que ir- dijo el castaño mientras se colocaba su ropa de Kuro

El clon se quedó conversando con la pelinegra y paso el resto del día en el instituto, cuando llego a casa el cataño dijo

-Buen trabajo ahora puedes ir a descansar-

-Si maestro- dijo mientras se convertía en papel

**Fin del flashback**

-Eso fue todo un éxito- dijo el castaño para sí mismo

(Pero compañero porque la necesidad de usar un shikigami y no usar ilusiones como hasta el momento) dijo el dragón rojo

-Eso es debido a que el shikigami era la forma menos arriesgada para que no descubran mi identidad, además mantener una ilusión por toda la escuela mientras visitaba a los demonios y sostenía una conversación con esas tres personas, incluso para mí eso es muy difícil-

(Lo que tú digas, pero el que pudieras crear un shikigami es muy asombroso)

-Si fue muy difícil, ese mono tiene la capacidad de crear de manera muy fácil esos shikigamis con tan solo uno de sus cabellos y sin necesidad de usar rituales de manipulación de materia, él es alguien súper increíble-

(Lo es, después de todo el alcanzo el rango de un ser superior)

-Sí, lo que digas, cuando lo vea le preguntare algunos consejos acerca del senjutsu-

Después de su conversación el castaño salió del baño, subió a su habitación encendió su computadora portátil y reviso las finanzas de su conglomerado (ya saben los ingresos y egresos y esas cosas), luego de esto se dispuso a dormir

Más tarde en la noche el castaño sintió una concentración de energía en la iglesia diferente a la que normalmente se emite de ese lugar, se colocó su ropa de Kuro y se dispuso a ir

**Iglesia**

Cerca de la iglesia estaba la pelirroja junto a su sequito ideando un plan para poder entrar en la iglesia y descubrir que planes tenían los caídos, gracias a la información de Kuro los demonios decidieron actuar, la pelirroja decidió dejar que entraran el rubio y la peliblanca por la puerta principal mientras ella y la pelinegra por la puerta trasera para evitar que escapen ángeles caídos

En la puerta principal el rubio y la peliblanca abrieron la puerta de golpe y vieron a un hombre peliblanco que vestía ropas de sacerdote quien estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la iglesia

-Quien eres- pregunto el rubio

-Mi nombre es Freed Sellzen soy un exorcista que se encarga de matar escoria demoniaca como tú- dijo el peliblanco sacando dos espadas de luz

El rubio saco una espada y ambos empezaron a chocar espadas, cuando el rubio ataco al peliblanco y este se defendió con su espada, la espada del rubio empezó a cubrirse de oscuridad y se empezó a comer a la espada de luz, el peliblanco se sorprendió y se separo

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- pregunto el peliblanco

-Es mi santo borrador,esta espada negra devora la luz- dijo el rubio

-Eso no es justo-

-La vida no es justa-

-Muere maldito demonio- dijo el peliblanco sacando una pistola disparándole al rubio y a la peliblanca

La peliblanca cogió una de los bancos de la iglesia y se lo lanzo al peliblanco el cual la corto en dos con su espada, el rubio se movió a velocidad y con su espada se dispuso a atacar, el peliblanco se defendió con la pistola la cual termino cortada, la peliblanca aprovecho al distracción para golpear al sacerdote el cual cayó al suelo, al levantarse saco de su mano una esfera blanca mientras decía –Nos vemos otro día demonios-kun- la cual al impactar al suelo empezó a brillar segando a los demonios por unos segundos mientras el escapaba.

Luego de vencer al sacerdote el rubio y la peliblanca destruyeron un altar, debajo de dicho altar había una trampilla en la cual entraron

Fuera de la iglesia vemos a tres ángeles caídos que se encuentran sentados sobre los árboles, una rubia vestida de sirvienta, una peli negra de unos 30-35 años vestidas con una chaqueta negra, una blusa negra y una minifalda de color azul oscuro y un hombre de unos treinta años con un sombrero y un traje conun abrigo de color café (no sé cómo describir a Dohnaseek)

-Ha estoy aburrida, porque no vienen los demonios por aquí- dijo la rubia

-Ya cálmate Mittelt, tenemos que esperar hasta que Raynare-sama termine el ritual- dijo el hombre

-Tenemos que mantener vigilada la parte trasera, los demonios podrían venir por aquí- dijo la mujer de cabello azul oscuro

-Pero he estado oyendo mucho estruendo dentro de la iglesia, espera que es eso- dijo la rubia

Frente a ellos tres apareció un círculo mágico rojo con el emblema del clan Gremory, de él aparecieron dos personas una pelirroja y una pelinegra

-Vaya que hacen unos ángeles caídos en esta parte de la iglesia- dijo la pelirroja

-Nada estábamos esperando a que aparecieran algunos demonios- dijo la rubia

-Hola mi nombre es Mittelt- dijo al rubia mientras daba una vuelta

-Mi nombre es Kalawarner- dijo la peli azul

-Mi nombre es Dohnaseek- dijo el hombre

-Mi nombre es Rías Gremory- dijo la pelirroja

-Vaya tenemos a una persona del clan Gremory- dijo el hombre

-Cuáles son sus planes, con esa monja ángeles caídos- dijo le pelirroja

-No es nada de tu incumbencia, pero te diremos que tus siervos que están dentro ya deben estar muertos- dijo al rubia

En eso los ángeles caídos atacaron a la pelirroja pero sus lanzas fueron detenidas por un escudo mágico, el aura de la pelirroja estaba en aumento, la pelinegra hablo

-Ara ara han hecho enojar a la persona equivocada- lo dijo mientras levantaba una barrera para que los ángeles no pudieran escapar, la pelirroja lanzo una gran esfera de poder de la destrucción hacia los ángeles caídos, ellos al darse cuenta del poder de la esfera se prepararon para lo peor cuando un círculo mágico los protegió, círculos mágicos aparecieron detrás de ellos y salieron cadenas que los amarraron de brazos, piernas, abdomen y boca y luego fueron tele transportados

Crack crack se escuchó el sonido de la barrera que se estaba rompiendo, después de que los ángeles caídos se tele transportaran una figura apareció, era el encapuchado que había destruido la barrera

-Kuro que haces aquí- pregunto la pelirroja expulsando aura

-Lo siento Rías Gremory, pero no puedo permitir que los elimines- dijo el encapuchado

-Porque, no me digas que estas del lado de los ángeles caídos- dijo la pelirroja mientras creaba una esfera de poder de la destrucción

-Cálmate, además no es que pudieras matarme con tu nivel de poder actual- dijo el castaño mientras expulsaba su aura y el bosque empezaba a sacudirse, la pelirroja al sentir eso se disminuyó su aura y disipo su esfera de la destrucción

-Ya que te has calmado te responderé, no estoy afiliado a los ángeles caídos, una persona me contrato para que los llevar vivos por eso no puedo permitir que los mates- dijo el castaño disminuyendo su aura

-Quien fue esa persona- dijo la pelirroja

-Por seguridad entre ambas partes no la puedo decir-

-¿Por qué? Acaso no confías en nosotros-

-No confió en nadie, pero no quiero que haya tensión innecesaria- dijo el castaño mientras desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Chi, ya se fue me pregunto quién lo contrato, bueno eso no importa- girándose a la morena –Akeno vámonos Yuuto y Koneko nos están esperando-

-Hay buchou- dicho esto la pelirroja y la pelinegra fueron a la iglesia

Dentro de la iglesia en una habitación secreta había una gran sala con un altar con una cruz en la cima donde la monja estaba encadenada de manos y pies el rubio y la peliblanca vieron a muchos exorcistas con espadas de luz y a una ángel caído al lado de la monja que les dijo

-Llegan tarde demonios, la ceremonia ya ha terminado- mientras la monja gritaba y una luz verde con dos anillos dentro salió de su pecho, el ángel caído los cogió y se las coloco en su pecho donde ingresaron y se disiparon, luego la caída rio

-Jajaja con este sacred gear en mi interior ya soy el ángel caído superior Reynare, o Shemhazai-sama Baraquiel- sama Azazel-sama esperen por mí- dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-Koneko-chan, yo me encargo de los exorcistas tu encárgate de salvar a la chica- dijo el rubio

-Está bien, Yuuto-sempai- dijo la peliblanca

El rubio se lanzó contra los exorcistas mientras la peliblanca subía al altar y cogía a la rubia en sus manos, después de cogerla salió de esa habitación y la dejo en una de los bancos de la iglesia, en eso llegaron la pelirroja y la pelinegra

-Koneko esa es la chica- dijo la pelirroja

-A si es buchou, pero llegamos tarde ya le quitaron el sacred gear- dijo al peliblanca mirando al suelo

-Ya veo es una lástima- dijo la pelirroja

En eso la pelirroja y la pelinegra vieron a un ángel caído que aparecía de un círculo mágico, ella los miraba con confianza y asco

-Vaya no pensé que vería a un miembro del clan Gremory- dijo la caída

-Cuál es tu nombre Ángel Caído- preguntó la pelirroja

-Mi nombre es Reynare el ángel caído supremo así que recuérdalo- dijo la caída con confianza

-Ángel caído supremo, solo porque tienes un sacred gear, que lamentable víctima- dijo la pelirroja

-Veras maldita perr…- antes de que la caída pudiera decir cualquier palabra un circulo mágico apareció detrás de ella y salieron cadenas que la envolvieron, la peliblanca se sorprendió mientras que la pelirroja y la pelinegra se mantuvieron tranquilas, luego vieron a Kuro delante de ellas que estaba observando el cuerpo de la monja

-Ella aun puede sobrevivir- dijo el encapuchado

-Como- pregunto la pelirroja

-Extrayéndole el sacred gear del ángel caído- dicho esto el encapuchado se acerco a la caída que lo veía con miedo diciendo –Un poder que no es tuyo, una vida que segaste por tu ambición- dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el pecho del ángel caído, cuando el encapuchado puso su mano sobre el pecho del ángel caído apareció un círculo mágico, ella empezó a gritar de dolor incluso lagrimas salieron, entonces el encapuchado dijo – el dolor que estas sintiendo es el mismo dolor que le hiciste pasar a esa chica, así que sopórtalo para enmendar tu pecado- dijo el encapuchado cuando del cuerpo del ángel caído salió una luz verde con dos anillos, el encapuchado se lo dio a la pelirroja y le dijo –encárgate del resto-

La pelirroja al tener el sacred gear de la chica se dispuso a colocarlo de nuevo sobre su pecho y procedió a insertarlo pero ella se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de la monja estaba muy débil y no podía sobrevivir entonces saco una pieza de ajedrez que era el alfil y lo coloco dentro del cuerpo de la chica diciendo

-En nombre de Rias Gremory te ordeno que camines en este mundo de nuevo- mientras una luz carmesí rodeaba a la chica y dos alas de murciélago aparecían en su espalda la chica despertó

-Humm are estoy viva- dijo la monja mientras se levantaba

-Si estas viva pero el problema es que..- dijo la pelirroja cuando fue interrumpida

-Estabas muerta, entonces esta chica de aquí- señalando a la pelirroja –te revivió convirtiéndote en un demonio, en otras palabras le debes la vida a ella- dijo el encapuchado como si nada

-Soy un demonio- dijo la monja

-Está bien si tienes problemas para acostumbrarte te puedo dar tiempo para poder explicarte- dijo la pelirroja

-No no es nada de eso solo que estoy feliz de que haya alguien a quien le importe- dijo la monja

-No te preocupes ahora eres una de mis lindas sirvientes así que ya no estarás sola- dijo la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba

Mientras escena se llevaba a cabo el rubio salió del cuarto secreto con la ropa con cortes pero sin ninguna herida

-Yuuto acaso has estado peleando con los exorcistas todo este tiempo- pregunto la pelirroja

-Así es buchou eran muchos pero los elimine a todos- dijo el rubio

-Bueno en cualquier caso déjame presentarte a mi nueva alfil, mmm cual era tu nombre- dijo la pelirroja

-Mi nombre es Asia Argento, llevémonos bien todos- dijo la monja con una reverencia

-Asia bienvenida a mil grupo mi nombre es Rias Gremory y bienvenida a mi sequito- dijo la pelirroja, mientras todos los demonios sacaban sus alas

-Ara ara una nueva compañera- dijo la pelinegra

-Un placer- dijo el rubio

-Un gusto- dijo la peliblanca

-Kuro por que no te presentas- dijo al pelirroja intentando localizar al encapuchado que al parecer se había ido junto con el ángel caído en una abrir y cerrar de ojos-En qué momento se fue-

-Ara ara parece que Kuro se fue como vino- dijo la pelinegra

-Siempre hace lo mismo- dijo el rubio

-He Gremory-sama quien era la persona vestida de negro que tenía una máscara—dijo la monja

-Mañana te lo presentare, por el momento vámonos de aquí

Dicho esto se activo un círculo mágico y se marcharon del lugar.

**En Barcelona – España**

**Habitación **

Dentro de una habitación aparecieron cuatro círculos mágicos en la que se encontraban cuatro ángeles caídos atados con cadenas en todo su cuerpo. Delante de ellos estaba el castaño como Kuro, el castaño extendió su mano y delante de él apareció un círculo mágico con la imagen holográfica de un hombre de cabello negro con el flequillo color dorado

-Azazel aquí están ellos mi parte del trato está hecha- dijo el castaño

-Vaya los capturaste a todos- dijo el caído

-Lo que digas quiero mi paga- dijo el castaño

-Está bien, primero déjame preguntarles algo- mientras miraba a los caídos ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué me desobedecieron?- les pregunto el caído, luego se giró hacia el castaño –puedes Kuro-

El castaño asintió y las cadenas que tenía en la boca el ángel pelinegro se desato

-Fue por Kokabiel-sama él nos prometió ascender si hacíamos lo que él nos decía, todo fue por usted Azazel-sama- dijo la pelinegra

-No lo hicieron por ustedes mismos, mis órdenes fueron vigilar a los usuarios de sacred gear no asesinarlos, sabiendo que esas eran mis órdenes directas se atrevieron a desafiarlas- mientras mostraba una mirada de enojo –no tolero la deslealtad, su castigo será la muerte- mientras giraba al castaño –Kuro me haces los honores-

-Está bien- dijo el castaño mientras creaba una esfera roja en la palma de su mano

-Azazel-sama por favor PERDÓNENOS- gritaba la pelinegra mientras observaba la esfera de poder que tenía el encapuchado en su mano, el castaño disparo la esfera de energía hacia los caídos, se oyó una explosión y luego se vieron plumas negras que quedaban en el lugar

-Eso les pasa a los que me traicionan- dijo el caído con una voz fría –Kuro aquí está tu paga- mientras de un círculo mágico aparecían varios documentos así como memorias flash –Buen trabajo- dijo el caído mientras desaparecía

Después de que la imagen del caído despareció el castaño levanto una barrera para ocultar su poder, luego extendió su mano hacia adelante donde aparecieron cuatro círculos mágicos con los caídos atados con cadenas

-Bueno ahora escúchenme, tengo un trato para ustedes…..

**Finalmente termine estoy cansado, tantos exámenes, exposiciones y proyectos en una sola semana sí que te agota, ha si se preguntan el por qué están vivos en el siguiente capítulo les explicare el por qué, ya saben si tienen preguntas y dudas déjenlas en los rewiews que yo les respondo, eso es todo adiós**


	7. Disculpas

**Chicos lastimosamente no he podido subir capítulos en estos días por que he estado un poco decaído por la muerte de un amigo que era casi como mi hermano, para esta semana subiré un capitulo **

Por cierto les voy a dar información acerca del poder en los diferentes niveles de Issei pero solo el nivel tomando como referencia la clase de los demonios, dioses bajos, dioses jefes

**Comencemos:**

Issei Hyodo (Kuro)

**Estado normal**

**Poder base:** nivel de poder demonio ultimate class

**Modo ¿? ¿?:** Nivel de poder clase rey demonio

**True balance breaker:** nivel de poder dios bajo

**Estado ¿? ¿? ¿?**

**Poder base:** nivel rey demonio

**Modo ¿? ¿?:** Nivel de poder dios bajo

**True balance breaker:** nivel de poder el doble de un dios jefe (el sexto hombre más fuerte del mundo)

**Modificaciones**

**Ojo derecho: **¿? ¿? (Habilidad será revelada en la serie)

**Ojo izquierdo junto con una ¿? ¿?: **¿? ¿? (Habilidad será revelada en la serie)

**Como ya saben es un usuario en el arte del senjutsu único que desarrollo a su manera que superaria por unos pocos niveles a Kuroka y Bikou, **

**Como estuve viendo algunos animes para animarme un poco vi un poder que me pareció mas adecuado para Issei para el combate en el uso del senjutsu que el senjutsu tradicional, pienso darle una forma única de senjutsu que el mismo desarrollo (no no es de naruto, pero con eso supera a Kuroka y Bikou, mas adelante en la serie se explicara quien le enseño el senjutsu)**

**Con respecto a los demonios ultímate class o clase suprema (hay unas cuantas confusiones) se encuentran por encima de los demonios de la clase alta en otras palabras son como la élite entre la élite, por si acaso las clases de demonios son:**

**-BAJA **

**-ALTA**

**-SUPREMA o ULTIMATE CLASS**

**-REY DEMONIO**


End file.
